Obsessed Gone Crazy
by SINGACTWRITE123
Summary: April Kepner is in love with Derek Shephered and figures the only way to get to him is to get Meredith out of the way. Mer/Der. Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

April Kepner sat in the resident locker room alone.

Everyone else had left long ago and she just had to wait behind in the hospital. She needed a quiet place to think over what had been bothering her for days.

She had a plan that continued to linger in her mind and gradually became more and more perfect to her so she could get _her_ Derek.

It wasn't fair!

How could he love that Meredith girl? She was nothing but a little slut! And April was just so perfect for Derek.

"April Shepherd," she whispered to herself, giggling quietly, menacingly. "How could you marry a dumb ass like her?"

April sighed and felled back against the lockers and rolled her eyes.

"Well your precious little Derek will be mine soon, once I am through with you," April growled.

"April?"

April gasped and looked up to the source of the voice. It was Reed.

She was still annoyed with her for turning her in for accidently killing the patient and getting her taken away from her Derek.

But her Derek had wanted her back. He had missed her. So he rehired her almost immediately.

The only other person who he had rehired was a nurse who was fired for a not very good reason.

That was a sign. He was too afraid to tell Meredith that he was done with her and in love with someone better.

He just had to be in love with her.

"April," Reed said. "I thought you left hours ago."

"And I thought you were my friend!" April snapped.

She jumped up off of the bench and pushed past Reed, knocking her into a wall on the way.

"April!" Reed gasped. "Hey!"

April walked past Reed and her mind wandered back to her perfect Derek.

* * *

Derek walked through the front door and pulled his coat up before walking up the stairs and into the room he shared with Meredith.

Meredith put the book down she was reading when she heard him come in and she smirked.

"Hey," Derek sighed, hopping into bed and purposely landing right on Meredith. "I am _so_ tried."

"Hey!" Meredith giggled from underneath of him, throwing her hands against his back and trying to push him off of her.

"This bed feels oddly lumpy," Derek said, a chuckle escaping from his throat. "I wonder why that is."

"You are horrible!" Meredith shrieked in a laugh.

"_Hey!"_ a scream came from Alex Karev's room. _"Can you two freaking love birds keep it down!"_

"Sorry!" Derek called back.

"I can't breathe," Meredith gasped and went her body stopped moving underneath of him.

Derek hastily rolled off of Meredith and looked down at her body that lay limp.

"Meredith!" Derek gasped. "Meredith are you okay?"

He checked her pulse which was strong. But she wasn't breathing.

_Oh no!_ Derek thought.

"Ah!" Meredith screamed.

Hey eyes popped open and her mouth curved into a goofy, crazy smile.

Meredith broke down into a fit of laughter and Derek sighed in annoyance and relief.

"That wasn't funny," Derek said seriously.

"Oh I was just kidding!"Meredith laughed. "You were just joking around with me."

"Yes," Derek said. "I was just joking. You scared me half to death."

"It's okay relax."

"No!" Derek nearly growled. "I've seen you stop breathing before. I pulled your cold, pale, limp body out from a body of water!" Meredith's smile faded. "I'm sorry for yelling," Derek sighed. "I just can't live without you. You shouldn't joke around with something like that. If that actually happened…

"I'm sorry," Meredith whispered.

Derek smiled the half smile that Meredith loved and shook his head. "It's alright," he said. "Don't apologize to me. But you might owe won to Karev."

Derek nodded his head towards the door and Meredith followed his gaze to find a very angry Alex.

"_Shut up!_" he growled, turning and stomping back towards his room.

Meredith looked at Derek and bit her lip and Derek pressed his lips together but they couldn't hold it in.

They burst into laughter and earned an annoyed groan come from Alex's room.

* * *

April knew just what she had to do.

The only thing standing between her and Derek was that Meredith girl.

She could fix that.

**A/N: I was waiting to write this until after I finished my other storied but I couldn't wait.**

**The chapters will be longer than this one. It's only the prologue.**

**But I am now warning you this story will get very dramatic.**

**But with me that's nothing new. LOL.**

**Please take the poll I created. I was wondering. What season of Grey's Anatomy is your favorite?**

**I don't usually get too many reviews and I have never gotten over one hundred reviews… though I'm not done my other stories yet so… **

**Anyways please help make this story a hit and review. April will go pretty crazy. And something will happen to Meredith.**

**Reviews equals me being inspire to update!**

**So please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Pain and bad feelings

**Warning, this chapter is kind of bloody.**

**Chapter 1**

The alarm went off, waking Meredith and Derek up.

Meredith turned over with a groan and went back to sleep. She felt a little worried for some reason. She remembered this feeling. She couldn't go to work.

She felt Derek shake her but ignored him.

"Come on, we have to get up," Derek said.

"No," Meredith groaned.

"Come on Mer, we have to go to work," Derek said, shaking her.

"I'm staying home today," Meredith said as Derek shook her. "And stop that."

Derek stopped shaking her and moved over her so that his hands and feet were supporting him and he waited for Meredith to open her eyes.

"Why are you on top of me?" Meredith murmured.

"I'm trying to understand you. I need to figure you out."

"Well I can tell you one thing," Meredith muttered. "That's not going to happen until I figure myself out. And that's never going to happen so… yeah."

"Why don't you want to go to work today?" Derek questioned.

"Because I have a bad feeling," Meredith answered, turning so that her face was in the pillow.

Derek rolled off of her and rested his head on a pillow, lying on his back. "A bad feeling?" he questioned.

"Yep. And the last time that I had this feeling I wound up holding a bomb inside of a patient's body. I'm not taking that chance again. Not when I'm feeling like I'm going to die."

"Hmm," Derek groaned, thinking for a moment. "Well this time I will be there to protect you," Derek said.

"You were there last time," Meredith pointed out, finally rolling over and opening her eyes. "You didn't help me then."

"For two reasons," Derek said. "One, I was in the middle of saving Bailey's husband who was in surgery. And two, we weren't together."

"And who's fault was that?" Meredith asked, looking up at his face.

"It's over with," Derek said, ending the conversation. "Anyways, I am going to go take a shower."

Meredith smiled as Derek slowly got out of bed. "You know," he said. "You are welcome to join me.

Meredith raised and eyes brow and giggled quietly before hopping out of bed.

* * *

April put her purse inside of her cubby. As she did so she noticed Lexie Grey walk past her.

"Good morning," Lexie sighed.

"Hi," April pretended to be innocent like she did with everyone. Everyone thought she was so sweet and quiet.

But she wasn't. Only Reed knew that.

"Listen, we need to talk," Lexie said. "We need to talk about the way I saw you looking at Derek."

"Don't worry, I have moved on," April lied, straightening her scrubs.

"That's good," Lexie said. "You know, everything is meant to be. You just weren't meant to be with Derek."

"Of course not," April muttered, almost too quiet to hear. "I have to go."

Lexie looked at her strangely but just shrugged it off and walked to her locker. "See you later," Lexie sighed.

As April walked into the hallway she noticed Meredith Grey walking by and she glared at her.

Meredith looked a bit afraid for a moment. "Are you alright?" Meredith asked.

"Whatever," April snapped and walked away.

Did she even have the nerve to ask after _stealing_ the one guy she truly loved?

She freaking had no right!

* * *

Meredith walked through the hallway on her way to the resident locker bay.

On her way she caught a glare from the weird April girl who had gotten fired and then rehired.

She noticed Meredith and then glared a deadly glare at her. "Are you alright?" Meredith asked, a little unsure.

"Whatever," April snapped and pushed past her.

Meredith was confused but she just kept walking until she got to the locker bay where she found Cristina.

"I have a bad feeling," Meredith said. "I woke up with it this morning."

"Like dooms day bomb bad feeling?"

"The same feeling," Meredith said, falling to sit onto the bench.

"Well that is not good," Cristina said, sitting beside Meredith. "Don't die okay?"

Meredith looked at Cristina and shook her head. "I will try my hardest," Meredith rolled her eyes.

"So what do you think you have the feeling?" Cristina asked.

"Well if I knew then I would be able to avoid it wouldn't I?" Meredith said sarcastically.

Cristina shrugged and closed her eyes, leaning against a cubby. "So, so, so tired," Cristina complained.

"Hey, can we talk about my problems here?" Meredith asked.

"What problems?"

Meredith gave Cristina a push in the arm and she slipped off of the bench.

"I could die!" Meredith reminded her.

"You'll be okay honey," Cristina said sarcastically, mocking her.

"Well who will you be mocking when I'm dead?"

"Don't be a baby," Cristina said, smirking.

Just then Meredith's pager went off. "Saved by the bell," she muttered.

"More like saved by the page," Cristina corrected.

Meredith stuck her tongue out at Cristina before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

At lunch time Meredith and Cristina ate outside.

"See, nothing bad has happened yet," Cristina said.

"Don't jinx it," Mer said with a mouthful of salad.

"You do know that your sweatshirt doesn't match your scrubs," Cristina said to Meredith.

"Well it is chilly out."

"But that thing pink and green. It doesn't match blue scrubs."

"Deal with it," Meredith said.

They were eating behind the building to avoid Mercy West people who had crashed there eating places.

Meredith shielded her eyes with her hand from the overly bright sun. "How can the sun be this bright and it is still this cold out?"

"Oh, the sun's bright?" Cristina questioned. "Sorry, the colors of your sweatshirt are blinding me."

"If you don't stop I will blind you," Meredith warned. "Besides, Derek got me this sweatshirt."

"Oh God," Cristina said. "You turned into a love sick girl. I need to go away before I throw up."

Meredith stuck her tongue out and Cristina laughed.

"You're horrible," Meredith said.

Cristina laughed. "I know."

* * *

It was ten thirty at night. Meredith made her way to Derek's office and walked in.

"So," Derek said. "You survived."

Meredith giggled. "I did."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just got out of surgery. I got to remove this _huge _tumor."

Derek smiled. "That is amazing." Then he noticed something. "Hey, weren't you wearing a sweatshirt today?"

"Crap," Meredith hissed. "I left it outside."

"Go get it," Derek smiled. "I'll meet you out front."

Meredith kissed his cheek and ran out of his office.

* * *

April slowly walked to where they kept the sterile equipment for surgery.

She scanned the choices and then grabbed five scalpels and slid them into her purse, smiling evilly.

"Mrs. April Shepherd," she whispered to herself "I love the sound of it."

As she slowly walked past Derek's office she heard a conversation between him and Meredith and smiled to herself.

Then she took off running.

* * *

Meredith walked out into the dark night and turned the corner of the building.

When she was young her mom made her take self- defense. She remembered little of it but one thing she always remembered was to not walk right against a wall before turning the corner. If you walked away from the wall you could see what was behind it before you turned the corner.

But Meredith walked right against the wall instead of doing what she was told.

And that's when she felt the stabbing pain pierce through her arm.

She gasped and turned her head just in time to see the scalpel stuck in the top of her arm.

She slowly looked up just in time to see another person. But it was too dark to see where they were or what they were doing.

"Stop!" she screamed.

The figure was skinny, a woman.

Meredith tried to turn and run but felt something cut into her back and slice across the top of it.

The pain was _so_ horrible that her stomach churned and she felt like she might throw up.

Another sharp pain was then in her thighs, it sliced across one to the other.

Meredith shrieked out in pain but something tied around her mouth and gagged her. She was too weak to get it out of her mouth though.

The other figure grabbed her by her arm and pulled her behind the hospital all the way so she couldn't be seen.

Another pain stabbed into her side and she dropped onto her knees and screamed against the sweatshirt in her mouth.

Tears ran down her face and soaked the sweatshirt.

She thrashed her arms around, trying to hit something, but missed every time.

She was bleeding out and soon became too weak as she fell back onto the ground.

"Nighty night," a soft voice whispered. It laughed a sweet laugh, too sweet for this situation. Then there was a sharp pain in her head and stomach. It was too much to bear.

The last thing she remembered was a soft voice that she knew from somewhere.

She was breathing heavily, but every breath became harder and harder.

"Sleep tight," the voice said.

And then all that Meredith could see was blackness as it engulfed her.

**A/N: Okay, so I know that was kind of gory. I hate hurting Meredith but it makes for an interesting story… I hope.**

**But I hope you liked it. **

**If you like this story then you might like my others as well.**

**So read and review them if you get a chance.**

**And please, please, please review this chapter. **

**Reviews equals me being inspired to continue and update as soon as I possibly can. But just so you know I am working on two other stories right now. **

**This is the second I have updated story today. **

**So I will do my best to update them.**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 2: Blood Blood and more Blood

**Chapter 2**

April looked down at Meredith's almost finished figure. Her plan worked _perfectly._ But there was one thing left that she had to do.

"Good night," she whispered, giggling and stabbing the scalpels into her head and stomach. She let out another joyful laugh. She could now have Derek all to herself. He could finally get rid of the annoying slut without having to do it himself.

He would be grateful for it.

Meredith's breathing became more and more labored and April laughed again at the struggle.

Meredith's breathing slower and slower and gradually became louder at the struggle.

And then she heard voices and footsteps, and she took off running around the back of the hospital and in through a back door.

This plan was great, but maybe she should have thought it through better.

And then as she continued to think she realized that it was too dark for anyone to find Meredith very well.

This was, she though, the best plan she had ever come up with!

* * *

Derek leaned against his car and continued to wonder where Meredith was. It had been almost twenty minutes.

Cristina walked past him after a little while.

"Hey Cristina!" Derek called.

"Yeah?"

"Meredith said she left her sweatshirt outside. She went to go get it but it's been over twenty minutes. Do you know where she would be?"

"We ate behind the building during lunch today," Cristina said.

Derek heard a muffled sound from behind the building. "Did that sound like a scream?" Derek asked, his heart suddenly racing.

The sound came once again. Cristina and Derek looked at each other and found the fear hidden within each other's eyes.

They were thinking the same thing. At the same time they immediately began to run as fast as their feet could take them to the back of the building.

"Crap, crap, crap," Cristina muttered as they ran.

Derek knocked into Mark as they ran and nearly knocked him over.

"Hey!" Mark complained.

But Derek ignored him and kept running behind the building. Mark chased after them.

"What's wrong?" he yelled.

But Derek and Cristina just kept running. He ran until her got almost all the way behind the building. And then her slipped and slid across something wet.

But it had never rained that day! It didn't make sense.

He landed on his hands and knees in something wet and sticky. "Ugh! What is this?" he asked.

He slowly brought his hands to his face and inhaled. As he did the smell of salt and metal washed over him and his eyes widened.

"Blood," he whispered.

There was the rustling of a chain and then there was a bright light shining down on Derek.

"It's a self defense flashlight. The brightness can stun people," Cristina said. "Owen makes me carry it."

But Derek wasn't focused on that. He was focused on the redness that the flash light had lit up.

Derek gasped and jumped up, staring at his hands, completely scared and confused.

And his mind finally wrapped around the situation as he jumped up and snatched the flashlight out of Cristina's hand and shined the light at the ground, following the blood stains.

He couldn't believe how much blood there was. It was everywhere, all over the ground.

Derek followed the trail, all the while shaking and feeling sick to his stomach.

Suddenly he heard deep and heavy breathing coming from somewhere close and he braced himself for what he might see.

And then he flashed the flash light over the worst thing that he had ever seen.

"Meredith!" he shrieked.

There was a scalpel stuck in her arms and slices across her legs. She was lying in a puddle of blood and there was a scalpel stuck in the top of her head, and one in her stomach. Her breathing was loud and labored.

Derek and Cristina both stayed frozen in their spots and Mark stepped forwards to touch Meredith's throat.

"Her pulse is so weak she hardly has one," Mark said.

That's when Derek snapped into action and reached for Meredith. He lifted her into his arms and felt the slices on her back and thighs.

"His did this?!" he shouted.

"Yang, page Bailey, Atman, Webber, Karev, Lexie Grey, Hunt, and your interns!" Mark instructed.

Cristina quickly did as she was told and paged who Mark said to. Her hands shook as she did so. But she got the job done.

Mark reached for Meredith. "No!" Derek said. "I've got her."

"You are in no shape to be holding her!" Mark warned.

Derek tightened his grip but didn't fight when Mark took Meredith from him.

Then Cristina and Mark went sliding through the puddles of blood as they ran back into the hospital and Derek fell back against the wall. His legs had become too weak to hold him up anymore.

But then he realized that Meredith had been attacked. Whoever had done could still be there.

And Derek turned and ran back into the building.

* * *

Alex was leaning against the front desk of the hospital, bored half to death.

He was waiting for Lexie to get out of surgery. He needed to 'borrow' her for a few minutes.

And just then the front door to the hospital burst open and Mark Sloan staggered in, carrying a bloody figure with scalpels sticking out of it.

Then he realized who the bloody figure was.

"Holy crap!" Alex gasped. "That's freaking Meredith!"

Cristina looked at Alex just as his pager went off. He was so confused and he wasn't able to speak at the moment.

"She was attacked!" Cristina breathed.

"B-but… I mean… who attacked her?" Alex was able to choke out.

"We don't know," Cristina said, tearfully.

Alex bit his lip and shook his head.

No, he thought. This could not be happening!

But it was. And after everything horrible that had just happened there was a chance that they could lose Meredith.

A very good chance.

Mark had already carried Meredith to the nearest ER.

Cristina was getting ready to follow him when April Kepner walked from the way that Mark had just come.

"Oh my God!" she gasped. "That was Meredith Grey!" what she said almost seemed fake. But she seemed _so_ innocent. "Do you need help on that case?" April cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly and almost a little slyly. "I would _more_ than glad to help."

"Sure," Cristina said. "We can use all the help that we can get."

**A/N: So I know that didn't reveal whether Meredith lives or dies. But it did show that they found her. And based on that last part I'm sure you can all tell that April clearly was not finished just yet with Meredith. **

**And I would also like to say thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter. I have never gotten that many reviews for a chapter before, and I am so happy that I did.**

**So let's see if we can make it to twenty five reviews… I know that's a lot to ask. A person can wish can't they… LOL!**

**Anyways, I would love if you guys could take my poll of which season of Grey's Anatomy is the best. It ends May 1****st****.**

**So review and I will update. Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Bad News

**Chapter 3**

They had brought Meredith to the nearest ER and had immediately started to work on her. They had gotten her X- rays as well to see how the scalpels were sitting.

The one in Meredith's head and cracked her skull only slightly. But that would heal easily. The good part was that it wasn't touching her brain.

But the one in her stomach had punctured a lung and they had to remove it slowly, so not to hurt the lung further than it already was.

The scalpel in her shoulder had only gone far enough to hurt the skin and muscle, but nothing else. That was easy to remove.

The other cut up parts of her body needed to be stitched up, but they were nothing compared to the scalpels that were shoved into her.

Besides the punctured lung, the biggest concern was that she had lost so much blood, and Alex had run to get her blood transfusions.

"I just don't understand," Mark said. "Who would do something like this?"

"And why would they do something like this?" Teddy asked.

"Maybe she did something to piss them off," April shrugged.

Mark turned to her with anger flaring in his eyes. "Do not say that!" he told her. "You _do not_ talk about Meredith that way. You are only here to help. But otherwise you can leave this ER."

April's own anger flared within her. But she just nodded sweetly.

"I am sorry," April said. "I am only here to _help_."

April then moved to the scalpel in Meredith's stomach and pretended that she was slowly easing it out. But instead she eased it further in.

Meredith's heart rate immediately dropped.

"Crap, what happened?" Mark yelled.

"I don't know," April lied.

Teddy and Mark looked at each other and then back to Meredith's lifeless form.

They realized how off her breathing was.

"Her lung must have collapsed," Mark said. "We need to get her into surgery now!"

* * *

Derek was sitting in the hallway, his cloths covered in blood, and tears running down his face.

Lexie walked past him and stopped abruptly. "Derek," she said, her face growing pale "Is it Meredith?"

Derek looked up at Lexie with tear filled eyes, wiping his hand across his cheek.

"You didn't hear?" Derek questioned.

Lexie shook her head and her face grew paler. She bit her lip. "What happened to Meredith?"

"She was attacked," Derek choked out. "We don't know who did it. But there were scalpels sticking out all over her body.

"Who the hell would do that?" Lexie gasped.

Derek bit his lip and rested his head on his hand. He shook his head.

"I don't know," he whimpered. Fresh tears started in his eyes and a new round of sobs cut through his chest. "I really d-don't know."

Suddenly Mark and everyone else who were working on Meredith came rushing out of the ER, pushing Meredith along towards the OR with them.

Lexie stood in shock and she and Mark caught each other's eyes as they ran past.

"Oh no," Lexie whimpered. "No, no, no."

* * *

April was scrubbing in to go into the OR when Teddy came out and stopped her.

"Um, Dr. Kepner," she said.

April looked up at Teddy. "Yes Dr. Altman?"

"I'm afraid we don't need any more residents. Besides, Dr. Sloan thinks that your attention is just not where it should be today. Your focus is off. I don't care what happens on your time off, but it cannot come to work with you. Do you understand me Dr. Kepner?"

April felt the anger light up and flare once again. But just like last time she tried to hide it. But she didn't succeed as well this time.

Her eyes narrowed as the sweet smile played at her lips. "Of course Dr. Altman. I understand you _perfectly_." she spit.

She turned and stomped out of the OR.

As she stomped through the hallway she accidentally bumped into Lexie.

"Sorry," she hissed.

Lexie was breathing heavily with tears rushing down her face.

"What's up with you?" April asked, not really caring.

"Somebody attacked Meredith. I don't know why. Nobody does." She scrubbed her hands against her eyes to try to stop the tears from falling.

"I heard," April muttered. "I was helping out. She's not looking so good. Sorry to say it."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Some collapsed lung or something. How's uh… how's Dr. Shepherd?"

"Hysterical," Lexie said. "He's very upset. Nobody's comforting him and she is just sitting alone in the hallway."

"Aw," April hissed. "Now that's just too bad."

"Do you think she will be alright?" Lexie asked.

April shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm afraid that I'll have to say no. Believe me. I mean she bled out. Her lung collapsed."

"Her lung collapsed?" Lexie gasped. "Oh no. I have to go tell Derek," Lexie whimpered.

"Allow me," April stopped her before she could walk away. "You are in too much of bad shape to do it. You'll just break down crying. Besides I would love to _help_ in every single way I possibly can."

He was all hers.

She loved him.

And he was going to love her.

"Thank you so much," Lexie said. "I was so wrong about you. You are so sweet. I mean you just thought Derek was cute, right? Besides, everybody does. They don't call him mic dreamy for nothing, right?"

April smiled her fake sweet smile. "Right," she said. "Just a little crush. But don't even worry about that. All you need to worry about right now is Meredith. Okay?"

She was winning Lexie over. It was working.

"Okay. Thank you," Lexie said.

April put her hand on Lexie's shoulder and smiled her bright smile.

"Anything to _help_," she emphasized the word 'help' and gave a little wink.

Lexie was a little confused for a moment. And then her eyes widened.

Somehow or another April had something to do about this.

"She knows," Lexie whispered. "Oh my God."

* * *

April walked over to Derek and sat down next to him. "Hello Dr. Shepherd," she said. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

**A/N: So please review and take the poll that I put up.**

**Reviews= me updating sooner. So far the reviews have gotten me to update pretty quickly, haven't they.**

**So the more reviews the better.**

**And I would like to thank everybody for all the reviews this story has gotten so far.**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 4: Seemingly safe not so much

**Chapter 4**

"What's the news?" Derek asked, feeling scared of what might come next.

"She is probably not going to make it," April sighed, smirking slightly to herself.

Derek looked away with tears in his eyes. He could feel April's hand on his shoulder and he turned to face her.

"Hey," she said, calmly. "You helped me get back to work and back on track. So I'm here for you," April said.

"Thanks," Derek murmured.

"You know, everything happens for a reason. For whatever reason, this was just meant to be."

"I guess," Derek whispered. "You're right. Maybe something is supposed to happen from this. Maybe she'll get better and now I have learned to start believing when she has a _bad feeling_."

"No," April said. "Don't get your hopes up. You'll have to just let what happens happen. You'll just have to move on."

"No," Derek said, standing up. "I will never move on. I'm sorry but I have to go."

April felt her head spin.

How could he still be in love with her? She was practically dead and he still proffered her.

Oh wait… he was just doing it to be nice.

Once the witch was really dead she would have her chance. She just had to make sure that Meredith actually died.

But that wouldn't be too hard to do.

She was basically almost already gone. All April had to do was wait.

* * *

Mark had removed all of the scalpels successfully, he had mostly fixed Meredith's collapsed lung, and he had transfused most of the lost blood.

Teddy had gotten her heartbeat stronger and her blood was now pumping stronger.

Against the odds the surgery had been mostly successful.

Now all they had to do was stitch Meredith up and hope she would wake up.

"Wow," Mark said. "We got lucky."

Teddy shook her head. "Whoever had the freaking nerve to do this… I just don't know who could do this to anybody! We better catch that asshole!"

"Oh we will!" Mark vowed. "We'll catch that bastard even if I have to do it myself!"

Suddenly the lights flashed off and they were left in complete darkness.

"Who the hell turned out the lights?!" Teddy demanded.

There was a sly giggle and Mark's eyes widened at how innocent it sounded.

"Mark!" a voice called. "Where are you?"

"Teddy!" Mark called. "What's going on?"

All of a sudden there were a few gasps and a few people either screamed or yelled, 'ow!'

There was the sound of people falling and hitting the floor.

Then there was a shrill scream that came from somewhere near Mark and he realized it was Teddy.

He heard the something hit the floor.

The adrenalin in him began to rush quickly through his veins as he realized that he was next.

He heard the soft footsteps shuffle only a few steps towards him and he tried to back up and he felt his back hit the surgical table and he felt something sharp prick through the skin of his arm.

He let out a gasp and felt his muscles get weak all at once.

He gasped and looked down through the darkness to try and see anything. But he couldn't.

And then he realized that what was in his arm was a needle, and what was in the needle numbed someone to the point that they were out for a while.

His legs became too numb to feel and he swayed to the side until he found himself falling towards the ground and he felt his head hit the freezing cold surgical floor.

His vision began to blur and he felt something hard knock into his side as the person who had attacked them stepped forwards and a small light flickered on in the room- a flashlight.

The last thing that Mark saw was small feet walk up in front of his face- girl feet.

And then nothing.

* * *

Lexie couldn't take it anymore. She knew that April probably had something to do with this and that she needed to go and check in on the surgery.

As she walked back towards the OR she found Derek headed towards it.

"What are you doing?" Lexie questioned as she caught up to Derek.

"I can't take the waiting anymore! April doesn't think it looks good and-

Lexie cringed at April's name and held a hand up.

"She'll be alright Derek. I'll go check on her for you," she insisted.

Derek nodded. "Okay. Thank you."

* * *

April had done what she needed to do and gotten back to her wonderful plan of getting rid of Meredith.

April flicked on a flashlight and found a used scalpel lying next to Meredith on the operating table.

She reached for it and held it up to Meredith's throat, about to plunge it in.

But then something happened and April heard the sound of the door opening. She quickly turned off the flashlight to buy her another moment before she thrust the scalpel into Meredith's side and then jumped to the ground to blend in with the others.

She heard the door open then and someone said, "What the…

They trailed off and April heard them reach for the light switch and then the light flickered on.

April peeked up from under her arm, which her face was buried into, and saw Lexie gasp and run over to check Mark's pulse.

She found the needle and examined it, sniffing it, and then putting it down as she realized what it was.

Then she looked up to Meredith and gasped again.

"Crap," April mouthed to herself, and then slowly slid across the floor towards Lexie.

* * *

Lexie couldn't believe what she was seeing and she quickly went to page for help. She paged for a nurse to get security.

And then suddenly she heard a movement across the floor and she looked down to see a person on the ground, and they weren't moving.

But she knew that person, and she knew that she had to get the hell out of there, possibly for her life.

She took off running and tripped over someone on her way out, hitting the cold floor.

She pushed herself off the floor, her adrenalin pumping through her veins, and ran screaming out of the OR.

**A/N: Please review and take the poll. I do want to say thank you for all of the reviews. They are the most that I have ever gotten for one chapter.**

**Can we go for twenty five this time? Maybe? **

**Review = update.**


	6. Chapter 5: OPen your eyes

**Chapter 5**

Lexie ran down the hall of the hospital screaming her head off. Everyone turned to see her at that moment.

"Help! Security! Anybody!"

She broke off gasping and Derek got over to her. "What happened?" he asked.

Lexie looked up, teary eyed, and hyperventilating. "Meredith… everyone's… injected… passed out… attacker… in… the OR…

Derek took off running immediately.

"Security!" Lexie screamed again.

April held the scalpel once more to Meredith's throat and heard someone running towards the OR just as she was about to cut it. She pushed the scalpel in quickly and then collapsed onto the floor to blend in with everybody else.

"Meredith!" she heard Derek gasp.

Oh, he was such a good actor, just pretending to love Meredith just in case. Oh he was so sweet.

There was a loud gasp and then loud feet stomping into the room.

"What happened?"

"Someone did _this_!"

"They knocked everyone out? How did they get in here?"

"You tell me!" Derek yelled. "You should have been watching the OR! I should fire you all!"

"And be left with no security?"

"They stabbed her in the neck!" Derek gasped. "Oh thank God! They missed anything important and just got the skin! But why the hell are they trying to kill Meredith? What did she do to them? Oh! And the stabbed her in the side too."

Suddenly the heart monitor went crazy and Derek gasped and immediately began working on her.

And then April had her chance. She slowly scooted herself over to the side and when the body guards gathered around Derek to see if he needed help she was able to slide herself all the way to the door way and then slip out of the room and escape without being seen.

Lexie just ran.

She ran and ran with no destination, point. She just ran through the hallways, trying to catch her breath.

A killer... a killer was in this building. A killer was in this building and they were terrorizing and _killing_.

Or at least they were attempting to.

Suddenly Lexie slammed into somebody hard and fell backwards onto the ground, screaming like her life was in danger.

She slowly looked up and saw Cristina staring back at her.

"Whoa! What's wrong with you?" Cristina asked, rubbing her arm which Lexie had ran into.

"They got into the OR! The attacker!"

"Oh my!" Cristina gasped.

"I don't know how, but they did it."

"What? Oh my… Meredith!"

Cristina took off running towards the OR and disappeared down the hallway. Lexie stood back up and sat herself in a chair and felt like the walls were closing in on her.

_They're in this building,_ she thought. _They could be anyone!_

Cristina ran into the OR as quickly as she could and got in just in time to see Derek shocking Meredith's chest, trying to get her heartbeat back to normal.

Cristina let out a loud gasp and earned Derek's attention at once.

She grabbed a pair of gloves and slipped them on without even bothering to scrub in.

She noticed security guards as she ran in and she quickly through on a mask as she ran up to Derek.

Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed the bodies on the floor. And she sighed in relief when she realized that none of them belonged to Owen.

And then the line on the heart monitor went flat and there was a loud, straight beeping sound that was unchanging.

Cristina froze for a moment but then forced herself to snap into doctor mode. She ran forwards and started pumping her chest while Derek put an oxygen mask on her face to try and get her breathing started again.

Derek's breathing was off the wall and tears were clouding his eyes. Cristina couldn't feel anything at that moment but fear, which got her adrenalin moving enough to make her numb enough o keep working.

Suddenly the heart monitor changed slightly before returning to a normal beating. Derek sighed in relief and quickly moved to the scalpel sticking out of her side.

"I'll work on the scalpel in her neck," Cristina said, moving forwards to slowly slip it out.

"They didn't hit anything important in her neck. It only pierced the skin," Cristina said as she slowly eased out the scalpel and then got ready to stitch up the wound.

"Who is doing this?" Derek questioned, mostly to himself. "And why?"

"I don't know," Cristina sighed. She turned to the body guards. "But don't go anywhere," she told them.

One of them nodded. "We won't," he responded.

"Can you do me a favor?" Cristina asked the security guard.

"What?"

"Can you please page Doctor Owen Hunt?" she asked, tossing him her pager.

He caught it easily. "Sure," he said.

Just then the heart monitor went crazy and there was a strange groaning sound.

Cristina's head snapped over to look at the cause of it.

Meredith shifted her head slightly and then suddenly broke into a fit of coughing.

"Meredith," Derek whispered.

Meredith's eyes snapped open and she let out a loud and hoarse sounding screech.

She looked up to Derek and screamed again.

"Shh, shh. It's okay. I'm here," Derek murmured.

Meredith's eyes rested on Derek's face and she seemed to calm down slightly.

"Mer," Cristina said. "You're safe now," she lied. "It's okay. There are security guards and we will get you to a room safely.

Meredith's eyes traveled downwards and she saw the people lying on the ground.

"What happened?" she whispered, hoarsely.

"It'll be okay," Derek repeated, ignoring her question.

Suddenly Owen walked in. "What happened?" he demanded, noticing the bodies.

"Get help to get them on stretchers and into a hospital room," Cristina ordered. "They're breathing but they were all injected with something to make them pass out."

Owen was still frozen in his spot but forced himself to reach for his pager.

"Derek," Meredith hissed through her weak voice. "_What happened_?"

April felt her eyes fill with tears as she saw Meredith wake up. She had been spying on them from the window outside the OR ever since Cristina ran in. she hid behind the door when Owen came in. She had seen the whole thing.

And then she realized that she didn't exactly need to kill Meredith to get to Derek. She could try to just get him to love her. She knew he really did.

But if it didn't work then she would just go up and kill Meredith straight forwards and wait around until she died.

**A/N: So I know that the story had been crazy for the last few chapters. But now that Meredith is awake there won't be as much of April trying to kill Meredith in the next chapter. She is going to try something new to get Derek.**

**Please, please, please review. I didn't get as many reviews in the last chapter. It would be great if I could get more reviews in this one. I update faster based on how many reviews I get.**

**So review and I'll update. :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Love Is In The Air

**Chapter 6**

Everyone had been put onto stretchers and moved into hospital rooms. Derek had promised to tell Meredith what happened as soon as they got into her hospital room safely.

They had finished stitching Meredith up and had gotten her into her room, and just as Derek promised, he sat next to her bed, held her hand in his, and he started to tell her.

"You went to get your sweatshirt outside. Do you remember that?"

Meredith closed her eyes and thought for a moment before a memory came flashing back to her.

_Hey, weren't you wearing a sweatshirt today?"_

_"Crap," Meredith hissed. "I left it outside."_

She squeezed her eyes tighter as the memory continued to play out.

_And that's when she felt the stabbing pain pierce through her arm._

Meredith's eyes opened and tears filled them as they grew wider.

She gasped and turned her head just in time to see the scalpel stuck in the top of her arm.

_She slowly looked up just in time to see another person. But it was too dark to see where they were or what they were doing._

_"Stop!" she screamed._

"Do you remember?" Derek murmured. "DO you know who did this to you?"

_The figure was skinny, a woman._

"It was a woman," Meredith murmured, her eyes widening in fear as she remembered the rest of it.

_Meredith tried to turn and run but felt something cut into her back and slice across the top of it… Another sharp pain was then in her thighs, it sliced across one to the other. Another pain stabbed into her side and she dropped onto her knees and screamed against the sweatshirt in her mouth._

_Tears ran down her face and soaked the sweatshirt… She was bleeding out and soon became too weak as she fell back onto the ground._

_"Nighty night," a soft voice whispered. It laughed a sweet laugh, too sweet for this situation. Then there was a sharp pain in her head and stomach. It was too much to bear._

_The last thing she remembered was a soft voice that she knew from somewhere._

_She was breathing heavily, but every breath became harder and harder._

_"Sleep tight," the voice said._

Meredith screamed out in fear and pain filled her chest and overwhelmed her. The scream was long and fierce and piercing and it took Derek by surprise.

_And then all that Meredith could see was blackness as it engulfed her._

Meredith broke down sobbing and Derek touched his hand to her arm lightly.

She flinched away immediately and her back slammed into the pillows on the bed. She cried out again and the memory repeated itself in her head.

"Make it stop!" she shrieked. "_Please_, make it stop!"

She started sobbing again and slammed her hands to her ears to block out the sweet, yet terrifying voice right before the blackout.

"Meredith, shh, shh. You're safe now," Derek tried to reassure her.

All he wanted to do was go back to the times when everything was safe, when he could sneak up to Meredith and jump on top of her on the bed. He missed when he could just hold her without knowing that she had nearly been murdered.

He just needed his Meredith.

And the bastard who tried to murder her took that away from him.

April stepped into Derek's office- which he had conveniently left unlocked- and slipped in slowly.

She shut the door softly behind her and slipped her scrub- top off, so she was only in her tank top and scrub- pants.

He clearly only married Meredith because she was a slut. But there was a reason he didn't have a _real_ wedding.

She was an embarrassment to him and she didn't even want a wedding.

But April wanted a wedding. She would give him everything he ever wanted as long as he loved her.

And she knew that Derek would have to love her.

The way he looked at her… he had to love her.

She stepped forwards and hopped onto Derek's desk, crossing her legs and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

But one piece of hair fell out of place. She tried to reach up and fix it, but it wouldn't fix.

She attempted it once again, but this time as she went to flip her hair over her shoulder she leaned to far back and flipped backwards over the desk and onto the ground.

"Ow," she groaned. "This better be worth the energy. He better love me. No, he does love me," she murmured to herself as she pushed herself back up onto the desk and slid forwards once again.

"I _will_ be _Mrs. April Shepherd_!"

Meredith had eventually fallen into a deep sleep and Derek had just watched her sadly with tears in his eyes.

He leaned forwards and wiped the drying tears off of her soft, injured face delicately.

That's when his pager went off. The message on it was to go to his office.

Derek made sure that the security guards were guarding Meredith's room before he headed towards his office.

His feet felt heavy and his legs felt numb as he walked. His eyes felt sleepy as well.

He dragged his feet all the way to his office. He slid the door open when he got there and his eyes went wide.

_What the hell?_

There, on his desk, was April Kepner.

She had _clearly _gone dreamy for Mcdreamy.

She slowly stood up and walked over to Derek. "What are you doing?" Derek finally found his voice.

April was pretty, but creepy. Well she was pretty creepy.

"Don't act so surprised," April said. She walked through the dark room and over to Derek. "Don't try to hide it." She touched Derek's arm and ran her nails down it. "And don't hold back."

Derek tensed up and tried to back away, still filled with shock and confusion.

_**What the hell?**_

"Why are you trying to pull away?" April whispered. She kicked the door shut with her foot and locked it. "We can do this the easy way," April said, running her hands down Derek's arms. "Or the hard way."

Mark looked up to see Lexie watching him sadly. "Mark," she murmured.

"Oh Lexie!" he gasped, sitting up too quickly and causing his head to spin. But as he pulled her into his arms and ran his fingers through her recently changed blond hair, all he could do was relax, let all of the fear go and hold her.

The only thing he wanted to do before he blacked out, when he wasn't sure if he would make it, was hold Lexie to him.

And never let her go.

**A/N: So I haven't been getting as many reviews lately. Please review. **

**I have decided that if you review I will give you a preview of the next chapter, that is if it's a signed review. I can't send it to unsigned reviews. But I would love any reviews anyway. :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Guiltiness

Chapter 7

April pushed Derek up against the door. "If you want to keep your job you will back away right now."

"But you rehired me. You missed me. You had to have loved me."

"What?" Derek gasped. "No! I am _married_."

"And it's good to have the status of having a wife when you are chief. I guess it makes you seem more… professional. But I can read people Derek. And I have read you. You don't love that slut. You love me. You just used her."

"I did not," Derek said, pushing April backwards. "I love Meredith."

"But you can't love Meredith, you love me," April said sadly, tears filling her eyes. But a smile quickly replaced those tears on her face. "I mean, it explains _so much_. I made a horrible mistake when I got fired. You were in love with me so you hired me back."

"No," Derek said. "April you need to be realistic!"

"Look," April said, taking a step towards Derek. "I know about Addison. I know that you only slept with Meredith to make her jealous. And then you wanted to look good so you married her. But you didn't have a real wedding. That says a lot."

"I went out with Meredith because I was in love with her. She was like a breath of fresh air. And Meredith doesn't like big weddings!"

"I do," April smirked, walking even closer.

"April, face facts!" Derek commanded. "I don't love you. I thought you were a good doctor. That's why I rehired you. Now I suggest that you get out of my office _right now_ if you want to keep…" Derek broke off mid- sentence as April pulled a needle out of her purse. "Your job," Derek finished. "Oh my… it was you! You attacked her!"

"Attacked who?" April asked.

Derek froze for a moment and April cocked her head to the side in confusion. And then he twisted around April and made a run for the emergency button that was on his wall. His slammed his fist down on it.

"Security!" Derek shouted. "I need security right n-

He broke off when he felt something poke into his thigh and his body went numb almost immediately.

And he collapsed to the ground, releasing the button and feeling the jolt rush through his body as his head hit the ground.

"I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," April sighed, and stalked towards him.

Lexie couldn't believe what Mark was doing. She didn't ever want to be removed from his grip. But she had no choice when someone caught her eye.

"Mark," she murmured, pulling away.

"I'm sorry," Mark said. "I shouldn't have-

"No," Lexie cut him off. "I'm not upset. I just have to go talk to someone. I'll be right back."

Lexie stood up and ran out into the hallway to find Reed talking to Charlie and Jackson.

"Hey!" Lexie called. They all turned their heads to look at her. Jackson smiled but the others just looked confused. "I have to ask you guys something," she said as she made her way over.

"What?" Reed asked, running her fingers through her short hair, and not really caring.

"What do you guys think of… April?"

"Why?" Charlie asked while Reed just shrugged.

Jackson ignored the other two and turned to Lexie.

"April's always been sort of quiet," he said. "But she seemed sweet enough. She was mostly normal. But then she got fired. When Cheif Shepherd rehired her she wasn't really herself anymore. Lately she always wants to get in on Chief Shepherd's surgeries."

"She's also grown rather quiet," Charlie stepped in. "We can't really tell what she's thinking. It's… weird."

"_She's_ weird," Jackson chuckled.

"_She_ hates me," Reed whispered. She looked towards the ground. "She was my best friend, but now she hates me. I did what I had to do. I was being professional. I had to tell them it was April. And now she hates me."

"Has she ever done anything… like _really_ crazy?" Lexie asked, tilting her head and letting her hair fall into her face.

"Well…" Jackson started. "Actually, nothing that I can think of. She's just a sweet girl."

"Nothing that I can think of," Charlie shrugged.

Read cut in as if nothing had happened. "Last year a patient came into the OR at Mercy West and April was one of the people on the case. But she had messed up slightly when taking the blood from the woman and her husband had said that he wanted her off of the case." Reed looked up at them. "She said that she wanted to kill him. I laughed because I thought she was kidding. But then she got all weird and acted like she was actually plotting to kill him. She told me all about how she was going to get him to go to an on-call room by telling him it was a real room. And when she got him alone she would attack him and stab him with a needle filled with poison. She laughed but… I think she was kidding. I mean, she would never I _really_ want to kill someone."

"No," Lexie muttered. "Of course not."

"What did you do to me?" Derek demanded, unable to move his body at all.

"It paralyzes you from the neck down for a few hours."

Derek remembered hearing that that had happened to one of Addison's friends- Violet. But then Violet's baby was cut out of her… weird.

"April, please don't do this," Derek begged.

"Derek Shepherd, I know you love me. But you just think you'll have a guilty conscience. _Tsk, tsk, tsk_. Oh, but Derek you just don't get it, do you? Guilty only comes when you allow it to."

"April please! I don't love you. I didn't even know that you loved me! How can I convince you to not do something bad?"

"Oh Derek," April giggled. "I won't do anything bad. I just need to convince you to love me. So I paralyzed you so you can't stop me from convincing you. Because oh, Chief Shepherd, I am going to show you how to not feel guilty."

**A/N: Please review for an update, and I will choose five reviews that I will send a preview to.**


	9. Chapter 8: Danger in every corner

**Chapter 8**

Meredith awoke once again to no Derek. She felt her hopes fall and she also felt her fear rise.

"Hey," she heard a soft voice from next to her bed.

Meredith let out a loud scream in fear only to find Lexie staring at her with innocent eyes.

"Relax. It's just me," Lexie said, holding her hands out towards Meredith.

"Where's Derek?" Meredith demanded, attempting to sit up and cringing in pain.

"He hasn't come back yet," Lexie sighed.

"Well is he okay?"

"I'm sure he's fine," Lexie said. "How are you feeling?"

Meredith shrugged but the felt wave of pain float through her shoulders and her back.

"Sore," Meredith groaned.

Lexie attempted a small smile. "Meredith," she said. "Can I ask you a question? It might be a little painful to answer."

Meredith shrugged. "It can't be any more painful than this," she pointed out.

Lexie pulled the chair closer to Meredith's bed. "Do you uh… do you remember what the attacker looked like?"

Meredith immediately tensed up and hissed from the pain it caused. "Not really. They were a girl, that's all I know."

"They were a girl?" Lexie asked.

"They were skinny and not very tall. And I slightly remember seeing that they had long hair that looked sort of brown. But I couldn't really tell with only the moon to give light."

Lexie's eyes were widening. "Do you remember if they spoke or used their voice in any way?"

"_Good night. Sleep tight."_

Meredith clenched her fist and the muscle she used sent a wave of pain surging through her shoulder that was stabbed.

"She whispered to me right before I blacked out," Meredith said with closed eyes. "Right before she thought… I would die." The last word was a whisper.

"What did she say?" Lexie asked. "What did her voice sound like?"

Meredith ignored the questions and asked one of her own. "Why are you asking so many questions?" Meredith demanded.

"Please just answer," Lexie said.

Meredith sighed and gave in. "She said 'Good night. Sleep tight.' And then she giggled. Her voice sounded so… sweet. It was terrifying."

"Do you know the voice?" Lexie asked.

"It sounded familiar," Meredith pointed out. "But I have no idea who it was."

"Don't do it!" Derek begged. "Please April. Don't do this to me!"

April peeled off her shirt and smiled. "But why?" she asked.

Derek closed his eyes so he wasn't looking at her. He didn't want to see her in her bra.

"Look at me," April warned. Derek refused to listen. "Look at me or I will pay another little visit to your wife."

Derek's eyes snapped open and he looked straight at April. "Please don't do this," Derek begged. "I mean… why not just wait until I can feel my body again so you won't be doing all the work," Derek lied.

April stopped for a second and Derek gave her a hopeful look. But then she looked away quickly, as if to convince herself and Derek at the same time that this was the only way. "You're lying," April snapped.

"No I'm not," Derek said too quickly.

"Yes you are!" April shrieked. "And you just did it again! Why would you lie to me? The woman you love?"

"I do not love you," Derek nearly yelled.

"Why do you keep lying?" April demanded. "I'm not going to hurt you, if that's what you think! I'm just going to prove my love to you. Oh! You think I'm lying don't you? Oh, don't worry honey. I love you. And I will prove it to you too."

"Please don't," Derek said.

"You're just nervous that I'm going to leave after, aren't you?" April asked. She pouted her lip. "That's so sweet that you would have doubts. Oh I'm not going to just use like that sweetie. I love you. And I am going to prove it to you."

April reached for the button on her pants and Derek groaned in annoyance. Then he got an idea.

"April, what's the point of doing this if I can't even feel it? How is that proving your love to me?"

April thought it over for a second. "You're right," she said. "Damn it, I didn't think this through. So we can _do it_ now and later when you can feel again."

"Damn it!" Derek growled as April reached for his scrub pants. "April don't you dare!"

April kneeled down next to Derek and looked into his eyes. "Hey, relax. It's okay," April said softly.

She bent her head down next to Derek's, about to kiss him. Derek realized that he could still moved his head and he slammed it forwards right into April's nose.

"Ah!" April cried. "You nearly broke my nose! Why would you do that?"

And then she heard the footsteps and she grabbed tissues from Derek's desk and shoved them into his mouth so he couldn't talk.

Derek nearly choked on the tissues as April listed his body and stuffed it into the closet next to his desk.

Then she ducked under the table and hid. The loud footsteps ran into the room and April kept quiet.

"Security!" One of them yelled. "Chief Shepherd! Chief Shepherd?"

"She must have gotten away with him," one of them said.

April waited until they turned towards the cabinet where Derek was coughing and she ran from the room.

One of the security guards opened the closet and Derek fell forwards into their arms. The medicine and the lack of air was too much, and he fainted.

"Who is doing this?" the security guard asked.

"I don't know," the other sighed.

Meredith opened her eyes to see a doctor standing over her. She waited until her eyes adjusted to recognize the doctor.

It was Dr. April Kepner.

"Hello," Meredith groaned. "Where'd Lexie go?"

"To the bathroom I think," April lied.

Lexie had gone to look for Derek.

Meredith moved slightly. "Ow," she groaned. "Can I have some morphine please?"

"Sure," April smiled sweetly. "I'll give you _plenty_ of morphine."

"Uh… thanks," Meredith said, a little unsure.

"Anytime," April said, smiling slyly.

She reached for the morphine and started to insert it through the needle.

"That's a little much, don't you think?"

"It just looks that way when you're the one receiving it. Don't worry. I measured it out," April said.

"Okay," Meredith sighed. She felt the drowsiness hit her quickly. "If you're sure."

"Oh, I am. _Believe me_." April smiled her 'sweet' smile.

"Wow, this stuff hits you fast," Meredith slurred, sleepily.

"Well in that case," April giggled sweetly. "Goodnight."

Meredith's tired eyes widened. _That voice! Those words!_

"You!" Meredith gasped. And then she couldn't keep her eyes open. "You… hit me up… with morphine."

"Sleep tight," April giggled.

And Meredith fell asleep to the sound of the most horrifying sound. That voice!

And the last thing Meredith could think of was if she would ever wake.

**A/N: I will choose five reviewers to get a preview of the next chapter. Please review for a quicker update. Oh, and the winner of the poll i created for which season of Grey's Anatomy is the best, is season 2.**

**So review. :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Better Be Quick

**Chapter 9**

Derek opened his eyes and looked around the white hospital room. He tried to figure out where he was and why he felt like he had been hit in the head with a ton of bricks.

And then began to drift back into his mind. He remembered sitting with Meredith, being paged to his office, leaving… and then what happened next?

There was the opening of the door to his office, the feeling that he wasn't alone, the soft laugh…

_**April!**_

Running to call security!

The needle being stabbed into his arm!

The loss in of feeling from the neck down!

April trying to take her clothes off! The trying to talk her out of it!

Security!

The tissues being stuffed into his mouth! Being stuffed into the closet!

And then nothing!

Derek let out a loud scream.

If she had gotten to him she could clearly get to Meredith. And if she got to Meredith…

"No!" Derek shouted. "No! Oh God! No!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down."

Derek looked over to find Mark watching him. Mark looked a little pale and had a bandage on his arm.

"Mark? Mark what happened? I thought you were knocked out and-

"Relax. Meredith is fine. The security are only letting doctors into her room. And I woke up. It's been hours. They bandaged my arm up where the crazy killing chick stabbed me with a needle. The others awoke as well. And all is good now."

"No! It's not! It's freaking not okay Mark! If the security are letting doctors in then they had to have let April in!"

"April?" Mark questioned.

"April Kepner was the one who attacked me!" Derek gasped out and felt his head start to spin. "She said she was in love with me! And if she is in love with me then… she's going to get rid of Meredith!"

"Don't you know when it is and isn't okay to play the whole dreamy thing Derek?"

"I didn't do this! She is crazy Mark! She needs serious help! Now go get security!" Derek commanded.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Lexie walked out of the bathroom and back towards Meredith's room. She noticed April walking past her and froze in her place.

April was walking _away_ from Meredith's room, which means…

"Crap," Lexie whispered, running off towards Meredith's room.

She ran towards the security guards with her heart rate building and building.

Her breaths were coming short by the time the security guards noticed her.

"What's wrong?" the first one, Officer Joe, asked.

"Was April Kepner in that room?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah," Officer Joe said. "She was checking in on her. Apparently Chief Shepherd sent her-

"No!" Lexie screamed, running into Meredith's room.

Her eyes widened and her stomach did a flip-flop.

Meredith's eyes were shut and heart rate was slowing. Lexie looked around quickly for anything that could have caused this, but all she saw was… _the morphine!_

Meredith must have had an overdose. April must have given it to her.

Now Lexie was sure that April had done all of this.

"Page Shepherd, Sloan and Hunt! And security, go find Dr. Kepner! She did this!" Lexie yelled.

Meredith's heart rate began to drop and Lexie hurried to treat her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

April walked out of Meredith's room with a smile painted on her lips.

"Well that took care of her," she murmured to herself.

And then she saw Lexie walked towards her and Lexie eyed her with fear written on her face.

_She knew!_

Now April had to get rid of the evidence.

Derek wouldn't tell because he loved her.

But Lexie…

April knew her she needed to get rid of next.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Mark ran through the hallways as fast as he could until he got to Meredith's room.

"Mark!" Lexie gasped. "I gave her a dose of Naloxone. It started to reverse the effect of the morphine. But have you seen Derek? I know who's been doing all of this."

"I do to," Mark said.

"April Kepner," they both said at the same time and their eyes widened as they looked at each other.

"How did you figure it out?" Lexie questioned.

"She got to Derek," Mark said, sadly.

"What?" Lexie gasped. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, just a little freaked, and worried about Meredith."

"And he has every reason to be," Lexie said, getting an IV started.

"She needs fluids," Mark said.

He looked up as Owen ran into the room, followed by Cristina who must have followed him.

"Lexie and Cristina, you two have to get out of here. We can't have you getting in the way," Owen said.

"Getting in the way?" Cristina demanded.

"She's your best friend… person… thing. You'll freak if something happens."

"I'm already freaking!" Cristina nearly shouted.

"Lexie," Mark said calmly.

Lexie sighed and handed the IV over to Mark. "Come on. Let's go check on Derek," Lexie sighed.

She walked out and grabbed Cristina's elbow as she went. But Cristina shrugged away from Lexie and stomped down the hall to Derek's room.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

April walked into an on-call room, a scalpel hidden under her jacket, and paged Lexie to meet her there.

"Oh Lexie," she smiled her evil smile. "Look what you've gotten yourself into. Oh, it's over now."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

What April didn't realize was that when Lexie had run from the OR earlier, trying to get away, she had fallen, and dropped her pager which was currently buzzing on the OR floor.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

As Cristina walked off to Derek Lexie turned and walked down the hallway.

She had seen April go this way and she was ready to end the murder attempts and the attacks.

Nobody hurt her sister and got away with it. And to top it all off, they put their hands on Mark. And no matter how many times Lexie told herself otherwise, she loved Mark, very much.

And then she noticed something on the ground. She slowly kneeled down and picked up the small piece of metal.

And she gasped.

It was a scalpel with blood on it, and it was most likely one that Meredith had been stabbed with.

April must have dropped it.

Lexie had had enough with all of this.

And she was ready to take matters into her own hands.

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't been dividing up the scenes the right way. I had been drawing lines between the scenes, but for whatever reason when I uploaded it, it didn't save. So I have started putting GAGAGAGA… between the scenes.**

**If anything medical in this story is incorrect… yeah sorry about that, I'm not a doctor. **

***Smiles sheepishly* **

**I will give a preview of the next chapter to the five reviews of my choice so please review.**

***Smiles hopefully* **


	11. Chapter 10: Life As We Know It

**Chapter 10**

"Where is she?" Derek demanded when Mark walked into the room.

"April got in there," Mark said sadly. Derek gasped loudly and Mark held up a hand. "She is okay now. April had overdosed Meredith on Morphine, but we cured her and everything is looking good now."

"I can't believe I allowed this to happen," Derek groaned, throwing his hands over his face.

"This is not your fault!" Mark told him sternly. "Don't you dare blame it on yourself!"

"I should have seen this coming! I should have stopped her!"

"Derek!" Mark growled. "Enough! This is not your fault!"

Derek turned his face away and his eyes strayed to look out the window.

"She had a feeling," Derek murmured.

"W-what?" Mark stuttered.

"She had a feeling that she was going to die. But I told her that she was fine, and that there was no point in staying home. We could have avoided this."

"She would have attacked her at another time. There was no way around this," Mark tried to convince.

"Damn it!" Derek growled. "I _really_ have to start listening to those feelings of hers! She knows what she's talking about."

"If you were her," Mark said. "If you had a feeling like she did, she would have told you to get your lazy ass out of bed and to work. Because she cares about you. She loves you. And you love her."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Meredith opened her eyes, confused of her surroundings. It took her a second to remember what had happened.

And then it came back to her.

_April!_

If she had gotten to her then… who else could she get to?

"Help!" Meredith yelled. "Somebody help me!"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Lexie crept down the hallway towards the On-call room that she was positive that April was in.

She slid her feet, one by one across the floor, so April couldn't hear her coming.

And as she got to the door she very slowly turned the knob and froze as she heard it creak. She held the, already bloody, scalpel tightly in her hand and slowly slid the door open and was met by the thick darkness.

Then Lexie froze. She looked around the room slowly, very slowly, checking bed after bed- empty.

Again she scanned the room, empty.

Once more- and then she saw the figure, in the corner of the room.

_April._

Lexie pretended not to see her and faked a yawn as she walked off to one of the beds, grasping the scalpel tighter.

Her heart throbbed in her chest and her breathing flooded into her ears.

She held the scalpel tighter and heard the very soft footsteps of April. She was trying to slide her feet across the ground so she wouldn't be heard.

Lexie knew that she should have gotten a security guard to come with her, but April would have seen him.

She would have run.

The footsteps were getting closer and closer, and then Lexie saw the dark shadow of the person behind her on the ground.

The shadow lifted it's arm up high and it had something in it's hand.

And that was Lexie's chance.

She flung the scalpel backwards into soft skin and heard a loud gasp and a crazed whimper. There was a thud as something hit the ground.

She turned swiftly and squinted her eyes in the dark to see April clutching her chest. The scalpel had landed just below her shoulder.

And then Lexie was frozen, afraid and not knowing of what to do next.

April looked into Lexie's eyes and they both stared at each other for a moment.

And then suddenly it all went crazy.

April let out a loud, crazed shriek as she ripped the scalpel from her chest. The scalpel toppled to the floor to lay in a bloody mess next to the other one.

Lexie saw April getting ready to move towards the scalpel. She quickly flung her elbow into April's chest and April flew backwards onto the ground with another shriek.

Lexie quickly reached for the scalpel, but she felt something catch her foot from underneath and pull her down.

April pushed herself upright and landed over Lexie. She reached for the scalpel and held it up over Lexie's throat.

"You should really learn when to just stay back and mind your own business," April growled.

April tried to stab the scalpel down into Lexie's throat, but Lexie caught her hand and tried to hold it back. April tried to throw her hand forwards again and Lexie struggled to keep her arm up in the air.

She looked over and noticed the other scalpel, glistening in blood, on the floor. She reached over and slid it forwards and shoved it straight into April's arm.

April gasped and dropped the other scalpel, rolling away from Lexie in pain.

"And you should learn when it's time to give up and realize that the man doesn't love you, instead of killing every freaking person in sight."

Lexie tried to run for the door to get help, but April grabbed her ankle and she fell backwards, hitting her head on the side of a bed.

"Well you should learn that he does love me!" April shrieked. "And your sister should learn that she doesn't deserve him! She's just a little slut."

Lexie pulled herself up and swung her foot towards April's stomach. April lifted her hand to cover her bleeding chest, where she thought the kick was headed. But Lexie's foot collided with her stomach and it winded her.

April doubled over, having trouble breathing.

Lexie grabbed both of the scalpels from the floor and tried once more to run for the door.

She grabbed the handle when she felt something wrap around her neck.

Although April was in pain, she used all the strength she had to strangle Lexie.

Lexie felt her breathing stop and she coughed heavily, kicking and swinging the scalpels.

Her body became numb and the scalpels fell out of her hand and onto the floor.

And then she noticed the bed posts on the side of the bed. She took all the strength her weak body had left to kick them backwards, and April's head hit the post, pushing the bed back.

She released Lexie at once and Lexie fell to the ground, trying to catch her breath. She turned to find April on the ground with her eyes close.

_Good,_ Lexie thought. _It's over._

But she was mistaken.

She hadn't noticed April open her eyes. She didn't notice when April reached for the scalpel.

But she definitely felt the scalpel slice into her side.

Lexie screamed and let her head fall back as she cried out in agony.

She noticed April stand and she put her weak hands over her side as she pushed herself up as well.

April couldn't get her way.

Not this time.

April suddenly swung her foot to the scalpel in Lexie side and Lexie screamed again as the scalpel pushed further into her.

_This isn't good,_ Lexie thought. _She's going to win. She has more strength._

April slowly stepped backwards and eyed the bed. She walked further and further away until she got to the other side of the bed.

And out of nowhere she gave the bed a huge push and threw Lexie back against the wall behind it. The scalpel cut into her almost all the way as she was flung back against the wall.

It put enough pressure on the scalpel to crush it deep into her body, and it must have hit something internal.

Lexie cried out as loud as she could and just as she did she noticed April's pager on the floor and the other scalpel next to it.

Lexie slowly slid them to her with her foot. She paged security under the bed as April stalked towards her and then dropped it to the ground as April got closer.

Lexie made it look like she couldn't move her arms, and April clearly wanted to strangle her, based on the way her hands were held in the air, the height of Lexie's neck.

And just when April could almost get to her Lexie swung the scalpel out from under the bed and into the side of April's neck.

She hadn't managed to kill her on the spot, which was what Lexie wanted.

She wanted April to suffer in jail for the rest of her life. But she needed her weak enough to stop fighting.

April dropped to the floor, coughing up blood and letting her mouth hang wide open in shock.

Suddenly the door burst open and the lights switched on and Lexie sighed in relief.

"Officer Joe," Lexie smiled ever so slightly when she saw him.

April looked up at them and shrieked a breathless, weak, "No!" before she fell to the ground and her eyes shut and her breathing weakened.

"It's okay," Officer Joe said. "You're safe now.

Two more security guards ran in and grabbed April, lifting her up.

Mark ran in shortly after and Lexie's eyes filled with tears. She was so glad to see him.

"Mark," she gasped.

"Lexie! Thank God!"

Mark ran over to her and he and Officer Joe pulled the bed out of the way slowly.

The pressure the bed was holding against the wound where the scalpel was still inside of Lexie was removed. Lexie began to bleed out.

Mark leaned forwards and kissed Lexie softly, but she didn't respond.

Instead she fell forwards, collapsing into Mark's arms.

**A/N: So yeah… crazy chapter. And don't worry. The story isn't over just yet. There is still what happens to Lexie, April going to court, how Meredith and Derek are affected, what happens to April afterwards. April was hurt pretty badly. Will she make it? The doctors will be forced to save her.**

**Please review for an update and five people will get previews.**


	12. Chapter 11: Nightmares

**Chapter 11**

The hospital was quiet. It was an almost eerie silence. Meredith stared at the door to the room, watching, waiting.

Nobody had come to check on her all day. There was no one in the hospital.

It was so weird.

Meredith was in way too much pain to get up and leave the room to see if anyone was there.

"Hello!" Meredith called. "Is anybody here?"

"Yes," a soft voice said from beside the bed.

Meredith shrieked at the sound of her voice and tried to slide to the opposite side of the bed.

"No!" she screamed. "Please don't! No!"

"Shh, shh. Relax," April sighed, sweetly. "This won't hurt a bit. I will give you plenty of morphine to get rid of the pain."

"P-pain?" Meredith stuttered. "W-what pain?"

April giggled, pulling a bloody scalpel from her pocket. Her smile was just oh so innocent.

"Where is everyone?" Meredith asked.

April touched the scalpel lightly and wiped some of the blood from it. "They liked my scalpel," she giggled. "So I let them have it."

"What about D-Derek?" Meredith screamed.

"Whose blood do you think this is?" April giggled. "Use your brain sweetie."

She laughed slightly and then reached into her pocket and pulled out lock of Derek's hair.

"No!" Meredith screamed.

Her heart dropped into her stomach and al she wanted to do was die. April smirked.

And with that she swung the scalpel over her head and down towards Meredith.

Meredith shot up in bed and her eyes snapped open. I horrid scream escaped her throat and it caused her punctured lungs to ache.

"Meredith," a deep, worried voice murmured.

Meredith screamed again in surprise and as she looked around she saw the doctors walking through the hospital.

It wasn't empty.

She slowly turned to the side and saw Derek. "Derek?" she whispered. "Derek!"

Her lungs ached but she didn't care as the relief flooded her. He was okay.

Meredith reached over the bed towards Derek and he leaned closer so she could reach him.

She wrapped her arms around Derek's neck and pulled him close to her, burying her face in his neck. She ran her fingers through his hair, happy to see that it was still on his head.

"You're okay," Meredith whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Did anyone tell you?"

Meredith cocked her head to the side. "Tell me what?"

Derek sighed. "April got to me. She injected with something that made it so I couldn't feel my body. But security found me. I'm okay now."

"Oh my gosh!" Meredith gasped. "No! Are you okay?"

Derek nodded his head. He had tears in his eyes as he watched Meredith's face.

"Were you scared?" Meredith murmured.

"Terrified."

"I was scared too when April attacked me. It's scary."

"That's not what I was scared of," Derek shook his head. "I thought I had lost you. I knew she could get to you. And I couldn't move my body. I couldn't save you…

"Oh Derek," Meredith sighed.

She scooted over in her bed and patted the bed. Derek tried to object but Meredith shook her head and patted the bed again.

Derek gave in and slowly climbed into the small bed.

Derek was careful not to hurt Meredith but she used all the strength she had left to pull Derek to her. She buried her face in his chest and ran her fingers through his hair.

Derek placed a kiss on Meredith's head and he sighed as he thought of Lexie. He couldn't tell Meredith. It would break her heart. He didn't want to make her anymore sad.

But…

"Mer," Derek murmured.

"Mhm?"

"I need to tell you something," he said, sadly.

Meredith looked up at Derek. "What's wrong?" she whispered. "What is it?"

"If I tell you something… you need to promise not to freak out. Okay?"

"Derek," Meredith said slowly. "What is it?"

"Something happened to Lexie."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mark sat with his face in his hands, awaiting the news from the OR.

What had happened to Lexie?

She had gotten herself nearly killed… well he didn't even know if it was nearly or if she actually got herself killed.

She could die.

Mark sucked in a deep, shuttering breath.

As his lungs filled with air, all he could think of was if Lexie's lungs were able to do so or not.

"Mark," a voice said.

He knew that voice. He looked up to see Callie and then hid his face again.

"I heard," Callie murmured. "I heard, and it sucks."

"Please go away," Mark murmured,

Callie ignored him and sat down, sliding her arm around his shoulders.

"How are you holding up?" she murmured.

"I hate my life," Mark cried.

"I hate that April chick," Callie hissed.

Mark started to cry again and Callie pulled him to her. He hid his face in her shoulder and just cried.

"It's okay," Callie murmured. "I'm here." Mark didn't respond in any way. "Mark," Callie whispered. "Do you want me to check on her?"

Mark looked up at Callie and their eyes met for just a second.

"Please," Mark nodded. "Please go check on her."

Callie gave a sad smile and stood to go check on Lexie.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"This isn't fair!" April shrieked as she was loaded into the back of the police car. "I did nothing wrong. I was attacked! It was self-defense!"

"Enough," one of the police men said, getting into the front of the car.

Derek would bail her out. He loved her. She would be with him soon.

Because he loved her!

He had to love her!

But somewhere deep down… she was beginning to have doubts.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith turned over in the bed and wiped the tears from her eyes. Suddenly Derek's eyes burst open and he turned over to her.

"Bad dream?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"Well I think I'm living in a nightmare at the moment. And I will be until I know if Lexie is okay."

Derek pulled Meredith closer to him and they just held each other.

**A/N: Please review. And there is a new poll about what will happen to April on my prophile. Review! :) **


	13. Chapter 12: Not Again

**Chapter 12**

"Derek," a voice came from the door way.

Derek opened his eyes and looked around the room. Only a second ago, this room was back to the way it was, when the hospital felt safe.

It was a dream.

"Mark?" Derek said a raspy voice.

Mark stood in the doorway. His eyes were red. His face had dried tears on them.

"Can we talk?" Mark whispered.

Derek looked down at Meredith. She was wrapped in his arms, snoring away.

Derek chuckled at the way Meredith seemed so peaceful in her sleep and so unaware of her snoring.

He slowly pulled his arm out from under Meredith and he pulled the one that was on top of her back to his side. Derek scooted to the side of the bed and slowly moved the blanket off of him and placed it down on the bed as he stood up.

But Meredith felt the shift of weight in the bed.

"Derek," she grumbled, opening her eyes and blinking back the light. "What are you doing?"

"I'll be right back sweetheart," Derek murmured. "Go back to sleep. Everything is okay."

Meredith rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. "No," she murmured, hardly knowing what she was saying. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to talk to Mark."

"No!" Meredith gasped. "What if April comes back?"

Derek cocked his head to the side.

What was she talking about? She knew that April was taken to jail.

"It's the pain medication," Mark reminded Derek. "She's not thinking straight."

Derek nodded his head. "I didn't know they gave her more."

"You were asleep," Mark said. "I watched a nurse do it for her."

Derek turned back to Meredith. "Close your eyes," Derek murmured to her. "I'm just walking right outside that door. I'll be watching you the entire time."

Meredith shook the sleep from her head. "Okay," she murmured, becoming more aware. "You don't need to watch me. I'm fine… I think."

Derek kissed Meredith's head and walked to the door.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

Mark looked away and swallowed hard. "It's Lexie," he choked out. "I haven't heard any news and it's driving me crazy!"

Mark wiped at his eyes roughly.

"Are you alright?" Derek asked.

Mark nodded his head. Derek tilted his head to the side and Mark just broke down crying. He shook his head.

He wasn't alright.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith opened her eyes to the sound of screaming and lifted her head slightly.

It was a man's voice. It wasn't Derek's, but it was coming from right outside the doorway.

Her stomach dropped.

Crying meant more bad news. Didn't it?

Meredith slowly pushed the blanket aside and felt her side movement. She groaned and continued to push herself out of bed.

Her heart monitor started beeping a little bit faster and she quickly reached over and shut it off.

She pulled the wires off of her that was connected to heart monitor. She reached over and grabbed the bar that her IV was connected to.

And then she very carefully placed her feet on the cold floor and tried to push herself up.

At first she swayed a bit and reached over to the wall to support herself. She took a slow step forwards.

Pain swept through her thigh and she gasped loudly.

Derek quickly peeked back into the room and noticed Meredith.

"Meredith! What the hell are you doing?"

"Who's crying?" Meredith demanded. She swayed and leaned against the wall for support. "Who's crying and why are they crying?"

Derek didn't answer. Instead he crossed the room towards Meredith.

"Is it Lexie?" Meredith questioned. "Is that why that person is crying?"

"Meredith, calm down," Derek told her.

"Is that Mark crying?"

"Everything is fine," Derek told her. "It _is_ Mark. But he's just worried for Lexie."

Meredith sighed in relief and accidentally lost her grip on the wall.

She gasped as she fell forwards and Derek quickly stepped forwards to catch her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worriedly.

"I-I think so," Meredith murmured. "Can you help me back into bed?"

Derek chuckled and slowly lowered Meredith back onto the soft bed.

"Why would you do this?" Derek questioned. "You could have just called me."

"I… I don't know."

Derek reached for the wires that were connected to the heart monitor and reached toward Meredith to place the wires back on her.

"There," he murmured as he finished.

Meredith patted the bed next to her. "Um… Mark is outside, waiting for me-

"Derek," Mark cut him off. "I'll be fine. You stay with Meredith. She needs you right now."

"Thanks," Derek said.

He smiled at Mark before climbing back into bed with Meredith. She cuddled up next to him and placed her head against his shoulder.

"Good," she said. "Now I can sleep."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mark turned around in the hallway and turned the corner. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Callie. He noticed the blood on her scrubs.

"What is it?" he asked immediately, afraid to know the answer. "Is she…

Callie's eyes softened but she quickly flashed back into doctor mode.

"She had some problems in her surgery. But she's stable now."

"You have blood on your scrubs," Mark's voice shook as he spoke.

"I know… Lexie started to bleed out. Some of the blood squirted a bit… it sprayed me."

"But she's stable now?"

Callie nodded and Mark sighed in relief.

"She's stable now," Callie said.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith turned over in her sleep and Derek felt the movement. He was wide awake.

"Meredith," he murmured. "Are you okay?"

He snoring turned to heavy breathing and then gasping. Meredith started coughing heavily.

"Meredith!" Derek gasped.

"Ah!" Meredith breathed out in between her coughing. "My ribs!"

"Meredith!" Derek reached forwards towards Meredith but she flinched away, holding her stomach tightly.

Derek hit the button above the bed to call for a nurse and Meredith coughed harder.

The heart monitor raced with the beeping.

Mark and Callie suddenly cam running into the room and Meredith coughed once more and gagged.

"What's wrong?" Derek demanded.

"I taste-

Meredith broke off mid-sentence, coughing again. She held her hand over her mouth and coughed hard into it.

When she pulled it away blood covered her hand.

"Blood," Meredith croaked out, finishing her sentence.

And with that she collapsed forwards into Derek's arms.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Please!" April cried out from her jail cell. "Don't I get a phone call or something?"

**A/N: I am **_**so so so so so**_** sorry for not updating lately. I have been **_**so**_** busy and then my laptop stopped working and then I finally got a hold of this computer so I could update.**

**Please take the poll that is on my profile about what should happen to April. **

**And also I found a website that has the first 8 minutes of the season finale. If you want the website then please say so in your review.**

**And I can't give out previews this time because this computer isn't the best to use and it takes **_**forever**_** to turn on. But please review anyway. **

**I haven't gotten as many reviews lately which is another reason why I didn't update right away. I wasn't sure if as many people still wanted to read this story.**

**So please help me realize that I am wrong and review.**

**:)**


	14. Chapter 13: Please Don't Die

**Chapter 13**

Meredith was quickly carried off to an OR. It was clear that there was internal bleeding.

They must have missed something in surgery before. Everything was so hectic that they could have definately missed it.

As Mark wheeled Meredith off to an OR her eyes suddenly flashed open. She let out another strangled cough and found that more blood covered her face and ran down her chin, dripping and staining her scrubs.

"What... what's happening?" Meedith choked out.

She felt her face and found an oxygen mask blocking her mouth.

"You are bleeding internally. But don't worry. Dr. Bailey will be doing the surgery with some help from Dr. Avery and Dr. Percy."

**(A/N: I know Charlie died in the finale... but i honestly thought the finale would be something like this when i first wrote this so... sorry but he's still alive in this story... and so is Reed. If you think I should do it differently then tell me in reviews)**

Meredith mumbled somthing but it was not understandable. Marks hook his head.

"What?"

Meredith reached up and ripped off the oxygen mask from her face. "De-rek," she said breathlessly. She sucked in the next breath she needed to finish the sentence. "I need... Derek."

"He's fine Meredith," Mark assured.

Meredith shook her head and felt the weakness overtake her.

"If I... die... I just... need to see him again... just in case." Teers entered Meredith's eyes and she blinked them back. She wasn't afraid to die. She was afraid of losing Derek.

Mark didn't object but he sighed heavily.

"Nurse Jones!" Meredith heard Mark call.

"Yes?" someone else called from somewhere near.

"I need you to get me Dr. Shepherd and tell him that Dr. Grey wants to see him."

"Okay," the woman's voice came again.

There were footsteps shuffleing away and then everything went black again.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

April drempt that she stood in front of Derek. On the floor lay Meredith, bloody and dead.

"Thank you so much for finally getting that slut out of my hands," Derek said, thankfully.

He leaned over and kissed April lightly.

"I know you too well," April giggled.

Suddenly the door flew open and Lexie came running in. In her hand she held a scalpel.

Her hand flew up over her head and came crashing down towards April's neck.

"No!" April screamed, falling to the grouand and holding her neck.

"Don't hurt her!" Derek yelled.

"You don't love her!" Lexie told him.

Derek suddenly dissapeared.

April's eyes snapped open and she found herself on the floor of the jail cell.

April turned her head to look and the other woman in the cell. She was tiny as well. She didn't look harmful.

"Hey sleeping beauty," the woman teezed. "What's the matter? Still waiting for prince charming?"

April turned her head and scowled at the wall. "He's coming. He loves me."

"He doesn't love you," the tiny woman shook her head.

Her black hair had streaks of red in it.

"Don't say that!" April told her. "Derek loves me!"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What'd you get in here for anyway?"

"I don't even know," April said. "I did nothing wrong and everyone is accusing me of murder attempt."

"Did you actually try to kill anyone?"

"Well... yes. BUt for a good reason."

"What?"

"I was in love with her husband. He loves me. I was only getting her out of the way for him. And then her crazy sister got in the way so I had to go after her. She was crazy. She needed it. And then all of a sudden she tries to kill me and I go to jail."

The other woman shook her head. "Wack job," she muttered inder her breath.

"Don't call me a wack job!" April nearly screamed. "You... you...

"Maree," the woman finally introduced herself. "I tried to murder my husband for cheeting on me."

April smiled. "See what I mean? We just try to defend ourselves and we go to jail."

"Alteast I knew I did something wrong," Maree said. "You have no idea. But like I said, if you want to help yourself then you have to realize that he _doesn't_ love you. I realized it and now I feel a whole lot better."

"He loves me!" April said, teers comoing to her eyes. "Derek Shepherd loves me!"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Meredith," a soft voice said.

Meredith opened her eyes to see Derek. She was in the OR.

"I- I'm fine. Y-you should take me home."

"Meredith you are coughing up blood," Derek said. "You have to go into surgery."

"Fine," Meredith groaned.

She cringed as her stomach started to feel like it was burniong again.

"Kiss me," Meredith whispered.

Derek's eyes filled with tears as he leaned down and kissed Meredith softly.

"I won't die," Meredith whispered as Derek pulled away. "I promise."

"Good," Derek smiled. "Because that would be the worst breakup ever."

Meredith tried to laugh but cringed again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Derek said quickly.

Suddenly Meredith's heartmonitor sped up. Bailey who stood in the hallway quickly ran in.

"You need to get out of here!" she told Derek.

"No!" Derek defended. "I can't."

"Derek... you really need to leave."

Derek turned to MEredith and wiped his eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Mark eventually walked to Lexie's room and sat by her bed.

"Hey Lex," he murmured. "I love you so much. I really hope you will forgive me."

Callie walked in through the door but Mark didn't even acnoledge her.

"Please, _please_ forgive me," Mark murmured.

All of a sudden the heartmonitor went to a flat line.

"A simple no would have been okay!" Mark cried.

Callie ignore him and ran in. "Code blue!" she screamed.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Her lung collapsed," Bailey said. "It was puntcured before but it collapsed when she stood up."

Dr. Avery shook his head. "It's incredible how things can happen so quickly."

"Grey," Bailey said, turning to Meredith. "Don't you dare die on me. I already lost O'Malley, almost lost Stevens... don't you _dare _die on me!"

Jackson reached for a scalpel and when he turned back the heartmonitor immidiately went wild before going flat.

"Damn it!" Miranda shouted.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith was confused when she found herself in an elevator.

The last thing she remembered was seeing Derek standing over her and kissing her. She remembered promising not to die, Derek making her laugh... and then nothing.

Sudenly the elevator doors opened up and Meredith walked out slowly.

The doors closed behind her and she heard the elevator hum as it went back down. But she hear dit continue on back up.

And then suddenly the doors opened and Lexie stood inside.

Meredith felt something shock her chest and she gasped. Lexie felt the same thing and clenched her hands.

The doors started to close again but right before they ould Lexie through her hand out through the door and reached it towards Meredith.

"Come back with me," Lexie gasped.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, but like I said before, my laptop is _still_ broken and it will be for a few more weeks. Please review. I have been getting less than half the reviews I used to. What am I doing wrong? And what did you guys think of the finale? I loved the scene where Meredith thought Derek was dead. I know it was said, but the acting was incredibe. I loved seeing the soft side of Meredith. I also liked when she saw Derek get shot, how she freaked out. I was freaking out too when he got shot, don't get me wrong, but you could see how much Meredith really loved Derek. And I loved when Derek promised he wouldn't die. That's why I used it in this story, but with reversed rolls. And poor Meredith, losing the baby. I wanted to scream when the show ended without Meredith and Derek seeing each other after the surgery. And please vote in the poll I put up. ****And i would love to hear your opinions of the finale.**

**Please review.**

**:)**


	15. Chapter 14: All Better?

**Chapter 14**

Lexie stretched her hand out to Meredith further and there was pain etched on her face. Meredith slowly reached her hand towards Lexie and Lexie grasped onto it.

Within that second Lexie used all of the strength she had left to pull Meredith towards her into the elevator. She fell back against the wall and the doors closed behind them.

Lexie held onto Meredith as the elevator began to move.

"Thanks," Meredith whispered.

"What are sisters for?" Lexie sighed.

Suddenly the elevator felt like it was moving faster and there was a strong light towards the bottom of it. Meredith closed her eyes as they rntered the light. It seemed to engulf her. The light was everywhere and Lexie was nowhere in sight.

"Lexie!" Meredith shrieked. "Lexie!"

All she wanted to do was make sure that her little sister was okay. But she had no idea.

* * *

"Kepner," a stranger voice called.

April opened her eyes slowly and scowled at the police man who was watching her.

"What?" she snapped.

"You have a visitor."

A smile spread across April's mouth. "Derek," she whispered. "I knew it."

Maree looked up and shook her head. "It's not him," she warned.

"It is so him!" April smiled happily. "I knew he would come."

She climbed up from the uncomfortable bed in the jail cell and slowly walked to the door, her back aching.

"If I asked you, could I get a more comfortable bed?"

"You shouldn't have done the crime if you can't do the time," the officer said.

"And how much time are we talking?" April questioned.

"I don't know. It has to be decided in court. But think about it. You attempted murder. It could be for a long, long time, if not your whole life."

April scowled, but she knew that if she kept it up she wouldn't be able to see Derek.

She silently let the officer handcuff her so he could lead her into the area where the visitors were. They were devided between a peace of glass and to tlak into a phone to hear each other.

But APril was surprised when she didn't see Derek.

Instead she saw Reed.

April dropped down into her chair and grabbed the phone, pressing it to her ear. "What are you doing here?" she said into the phone.

"Nice to see you too," Read said, sarcastically.

"Why are you here?"

Reed just shook her head."I've been trying to convince myself that you were normal, that you had always been that way. But I can't. You never ever wanted to kill anybody. So all I keep thinking about is... why did you do it?"

"Leave," April said.

"No. Please tell me."

"Tell you what? That I'm crazy? Is that what you want me to say? Fine. Then I'm crazy. Crazy in love that is. Love makes you do strange things. My head was telling me to do it. My head is smart."

Reed looked at her strangely.

"You used to be my best friend. So you of all people should know... I'm _not_ crazy. I just wish that you would know that. Please believe. I'm not crazy," April was pleading. "I'm not a killer. I just had to do it. Please, help me at court. We can be friends again. Don't you miss that? Tell them that I had something wrong with me."

"I can't do that!" Read said, astonished. "I have to do what's right."

"Damn it Reed! For once in your freakin' life can you not do the right thing? Don't you want me to be your friend again? I can be with Derek. I can be happy. And I'll stop trying to kill people."

Reed had tears in her eyes as she slowly hung up the phone.

"Wait!" April yelled, but Reed couldn't hear her.

The police man came back over and grabbed April by her arms, handcuffing her once again.

"Please," April whispered.

* * *

Miranda waited, desperately as the seconds ticked by. She stared at Meredith's heart. They had shocked it twice now and if it were going to beat it would do it within the next thirty seconds.

"Please," Bailey begged. "Please!"

Suddenly her heart beat once before taking on a slow and steady beat. It was weak, but it was something.

"Hurry!" Bailey instructed. "Fix her lung while we have a chance."

* * *

Callieshocked Lexie's chest once more and looked over to Mark who had tears streaking down his cheeks.

"Lex," he murmured. "Come on. Please. I love you."

Suddenly the heart monitor started to make the slow beeping sound which meant that the patiant was still alive.

Lexie's eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring at Callie.

"Callie?" she questioned. "...Where's M-Mer...

"What?" Callie questioened.

"Lex," Mark said, walking over to her. "What did you say?"

"Where's M-M... Where is Meredith?"

Mark looked at Callie who returned the same questioning look.

* * *

Bailey walked out of the OR towards where Derek was sitting.

"Well?"

"She's doing just fine," Bailey assured him at first.

Derek breathed a sigh of relief.

"But she did code durring surgery," Bailey told him. "She's fine now. She's alive," she said quickly.

Derek wiped his eyes. "Thank God."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I just found out that my laptop broke so badly that I need a new one. I used another one to write this chapter. Please review and take the poll. And don't worry. This storywill get better once again. The court case is coming up. And in the next chapter Meredith will wake up and they will speak with the police and the lawyers. Lexie and Mark will talk. It'll be better next chapter.**

** And also, is there anything that you guys want to see happen? Should April attempt to escape durring the court case? Should Reed think about lying at court? What do you guys want to see?**

**Review please. :) :) :)**

**More reviews= quicker update.**


	16. Chapter 15: Crazy again

**Chapter 15**

Meredith opened her eyes to find Derek sitting by her bed. He had her hand in his and his eyes bore through hers.

"Derek..." her voice was hoarse and dry sounding. She swallowed once and tried again, but before she could speak Derek cut her off.

"Shh, don't speak," he told her. "Rest your voice."

Meredith shook her head. "Lexie," she whispered. "Where is Lexie?" she questioned.

"She's fine," Derek said. "She's perfectly fine."

"Will you check?"

"Meredith-

"Derek, please check on her."

Derek turned to the nurse in the hallway and told her to check on Lexie. She nodded and walked off.

"I didn't die," Meredith whispered.

Derek smiled. "I know. Thank God. Thank you."

Meredith smiled but it faded quickly when the door opened and a police officer walked in.

Meredith felt her heart speed up.

This had to do with April!

"Meredith Grey?"

"Yes?" her voice cracked and Derek took her hand into his.

"I would like to ask you a few qeustions about April Kepner."

"Why?"

"We need more information."

"How much more information could you possibly need?" Derek demanded. "April went crazy and attacker her. That's the end of it."

"I'm afraid not," the officer asked. "Meredith, I just need you to tell me what happened on the night you were attacked."

Meredith closed her eyes and her heart raced when the memory hit.

"Is this really necessary?" Derek asked.

"It's fine," Meredith sighed. She closed her eyes and then began to tell the story. "I was walking outside of the hospital to get my sweatshirt that I had left out there earlier that day. But all of a sudden I felt this stabbing pain in my shoulder and I found a scalpel in it."

Meredith looked towards her shoulder and saw the bandage. She would always have a scar there now. She would have many scars now.

"I tried to tell her to stop," Meredith felt a large lump grow in her throat. "But... she... stabbed me... again...

"I think that's enough," Derek cut in.

But the officer just shook his head and Meredith continued on with the story.

"And then there was pain... something covered my mouth... I couldn't scream... could hardly breathe... everything was turning black. And then something stabbed into... my head... my stomach... and she said... 'goodnight... sleep tight...

MEredith began to hyperventalate and tears rushed down her face. Derek climbed into bed with her and pulled her into his arms.

"Breathe," he reminded her.

She took the deepest breath she could and her lungs burned.

"You can leave now," Derek said to the officer.

"But-

"Leave!"

"Fine! But I will be back!" the officer gave in.

He turned and left the room and Meredith settled into Derek's arms.

"Derek," she whispered.

"Mmhmm?"

"I think I might be dark and twisty again."

Despite everything, Derek couldn't help but smile and the phrase 'dark and twisty.'

"That's okay," Derek murmured. "I love you no matter what you're like."

"Even when I'm old and have alshimers?"

"I'll love you even when you're wrinkly and have grey hair."

Meredith felt tears run down her face again.

"Why are you crying?" Derek murmured.

"I was just thinking... Why can't life be easier? It was just getting better. First Izzie gets cancer, George dies... then this. Are we all just being killed off one by one?"

"Shh," Derek shushed her. "We're safe now."

"We're never safe," Meredith said, so quietly that Derek couldn't hear it.

Meredith wiped at her eyes and pulled Derek even closer to her before she slowly fell into a deep sleep.

_She stood on the edge of a street corner. There were people everywhere. She blended in easily._

_Meredith looked around for some sign of where she was. And the she saw him._

_George stood on the street corner with that Amanda girl._

_ANd then Meredith knewe where she was._

_"No," she whispered. "No!"_

_And then her voice cut off and it was gone and her feet were glued in there place._

_George kept talking away while Amanda hardly noticed him. And then Amanda smiled at him and stepped into the middle of the street._

_Meredith tried to scream for George, but she couldn't find her voice._

_And then the bus came out of nowhere. It was right behind Amanda, about to hit her, when George jumped out of nowhere and threw her out of the way._

_He landed right in front of the car and was dragged off._

_Meredith screamed but had no voice._

_**"We're never safe,"** a voice whispered. **"One down, four to go."**_

_Suddenly Meredith was standing in Izzie's hospital room. Izzie's heart monitor was flat lining and Alex was crying hysterically._

**_"Two down, three two go."_**

_Cristina was being choked to death by Owen. Only this time Callie didn't come to the rescue._

_**"Three down, two to go."**_

_Alex had walked outside of Derek's trailor and there was a bear standing there. The bear jumped forwards and attavcked him._

_**"Four down, one to go."**_

_Meredith was standing in a dark alley. She ran around the corner and saw a figure lying on the ground. As she walked closer she saw her there on the ground. She was staring down at herself._

_The figure was covered in scalpels and was all bloody with a sweatshirt stuffed in her mouth._

_She quickly bent down and started pumping her chest. But there was no heart beat._

_Derek ran outside and saw her there._

_Derek fell to the ground sobbing and Meredith continued to pump her chest. She had to keep herself alive for Derek._

_And then suddenly Derek stopped moving and April walked over to him._

_"Good night," her voice whispered. "Sleeptight."_

_"NO!" Meredith cried._

_**"All down none to go! We're never safe."**_

Meredith shrieked as her eyes snapped open. Her lungs burned and she screamed again.

"Meredith, what's wrong?" Derek asked, now alarmed.

"Bad dream," she breathed.

"Go back to sleep," Derek said. "She can't harm you anymore. You're safe now."

"No," Meredith murmured. "We're never safe.

* * *

April stared at the jail cell angrilly. "I have to come up with something to win at the court case."

"Face it," Maree told her. "You've lost already."

"Don't say that!" April shrieked.

"Will you relax?" Maree demanded. "Look, you did something stupid. He doesn't love you. Period."

Maree put her hands up in front of her and the small tatoo she had on her hand showed. It was shaped like a heart and it said, 'Loves A Lie' through it.

"Read the tatoo," Maree said. "It's the truth."

April felt her heart twist at reading those words and the same voice in her head that had told her to attack Meredith in the first place suddenly appeared again.

Suddenly her good friend Maree was the enemy.

"I see it now," she shook her head. "You just want Derek for yourself."

April walked over to Maree quietly. "What the hell!" Maree demanded. "I don't even know the man."

"Liar!" April shrieked.

And with that she sent her fist flying forwards, straight into Maree's nose.

There was a loud crunch and Maree fell to the ground, unconcious. Blood was pouring from her face.

Fora a moment April felt like she had deon something wrong. Maree was her friend.

But then she remembered how friends can turn against you.

Reed had done it.

Security came running towards April's jail cell and locked her up in hand cuffs while bending down to help Maree.

**A/N: So should Maree die, or should she be brought to the hospital and start talking to Meredith? I don;t know which one I like more. **

**Pretty please R&R.**

**REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**U Guys are all awesome.**

**But has this become to dramatic? Is there something that you guys think I should do to fix this? I would love some more suggestions. **

**ANd once again I am sorry for not updating soon enough. I now need a new laptop all together It sucks!**

**Reviews= faster update**

**:)**


	17. Chapter 16:McYummy

**Chapter 16**

Meredith opened her eyes and found Derek watching her again.

"Hey," Derek murmured.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," she admitted.

"Oh," Derek said. "Why don't I-

"No. I want to leave this room today. Will you take me in a wheel chair? Please?" she begged.

"Meredith-

"It's been four days. I am ready to get out of this room already. I am not as sore as I was. I just need some air."

"So I'll open a window."

"Derek, please," Meredith begged.

Derek finally gave in. "Okay, fine," he gave in.

Cristina walked past her room at that moment. "Yang!" Derek called.

"Yes sir?" Cristina said sracastically.

"Mer needs a wheelchair."

"Yeah, and I need a drink. You have feet, get it yourself!"

"Is Owen being difficult?" Meredith questioned, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Isn't he always," Cristina sighed.

"Could you please get me a wheel chair?" Meredith asked, smiling sheepishly.

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Whatevs."

She grabbed the wheelchair and pushed it into the room. "Here," she said, sounding grouchy. "Are you happy?"

Meredith giggled. "Very. Thank you."

"Okay, there is _no way_ that you oculd go through everything that you did and be _so happy_!"

Meredith grinned. "Well my dark and twisty days are over."

"For now," Derek added.

He grabbed the wheelchair and rolled it next to Meredith's bed.

He lifted the bed up so that Meredith was in a sitting possition. He put one hand behind her waist and held her other hand over his shoulder.

He slowly helped her out of bed and she cringed in pain.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea!" Derek said quickly.

"I'm fine!" Meredith insisted.

Helping her into the wheelchair took alot of Meredith's energy.

"So, to the lunch room?"

"Wait," Cristina stepped into the room. "Why don't you let me take Mer for a little while and you can go get her breakfast."

Derek looked to Meredith and she shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay," Derek sighed, rolling her to Cristina.

Cristina took the wheelchair and wheeled Meredith off into the hallway. "Where are you taking me?" Meredith questioned.

"Just shut up and be patient."

As Cristina rolled Meredith she couldn't get her mind off of the patient that she had just helped opperate on.

"Where are we going?" Meredith demanded.

"I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

Cristina finally sighed and gave in. "I have a patient here who is from prison."

MEredith's stomach dropped. "Is it...

"No, it's not April." Meredith sighed in relief. "But she shared a jail cell with her."

Meredith's heart did a flip- flop. "No."

"Meredith, she can talk to you, help you get more information for court."

"No," Meredith repeated.

"Mer, be reasonable," Cristina tried to persuade her.

"No!" Meredith shrieked. "Take me back! Cristina take me back!" People turned to stare at Meredith, but she didn't care. "Please!"

"Meredith, we are already here."

Meredith turned her face and saw a weak, innocent looking girl. Her hair was brown, just passed her shoulders. But it looked greecy now. She was handcuffed to the bed.

And her nose... her nose was crooked and bruised. There were dark bags under her eyes.

She clearly had a broken nose.

"So you must be Meredith," her voice was scratchy andf gruff.

"Y-yes," Meredith responded in a small voice.

"Oh, will you relax? I'm not as crazy as April is. I attempted to kill my boyfriend for cheating on me. Big deal."

"Yes it is," Cristina cut in, going to check her blood pressure. "You were arrested for a reason."

"I may be bad, but you think I am awesome," the girl said. "And by the way, my name is Maree. April tried to kill me. She thought I loved your husband."

Meredith shook her head. "Why did she think that?"

"I told her that the man she loved was never coming for her. She thought I wanted him for myself. She is crazy."

Meredith looked away.

"Look, my point is, she's sick in the head. She needs help."

"Yes she does," Cristina commented, crossing her arms over her chest. "Mer, you haven't spoken much."

"Cristina, why did you bring me here?"

"Am I nto awesome enough for you?" Maree joked.

"She may be a criminal, but she's worht listening to," Cristina said. "Her stories are interesting."

"Crisitna, do you remember what happened last time I became friends with a criminal?"

"Ah, yes. The crazy dude who was sentenced to death. You liked him."

"His stories were interesting. And look where he is now."

"Dead?" Maree questioned. "Well I ain't dying anytime soon. You can come and visit me in jail whenever you like."

"You almost did die," Cristina said.

"Oh yeah, crazy April punched my nose into my brain."

Meredith looked at Cristina.

"April punched her nose in and the bone of it was nearly hitting her brain. We had to do the surgery right or she could die. It was hard to movet the bone without punctering the brain."

"A brain surgery? Lucky. I could use a good brain surgery right now. But heart girl gets it," Meredith sighed.

"It's not like Derek would leave your side for a moment. I helped 'shadow Shepherd.'"

"No fair!" Meredith gasped.

"I needed something to take my mind off of Owen's attitude and my best friend nearly getting killed."

Maree suddenly chuckled. "You guys are better then TV! Man, I haven't watched any TV in forever." She reached for the remote next to her but couldn't reach because of the handcuffs. "Hey, Dr. Y, can you hand me the remote?"

Cristina sighed and tossed the remote to Maree. It tapped her nose and she let out a shrill shriek.

Cristina gasped while Meredith asked, "Are you okay?"

Maree didn't respond, her eyes just stared out into nowhere. "Maree!" Meredith called, her lungs aching.

"The heart monitors perfect, she's faking," Cristina commented.

"Damn, you're no fun. If I didn't get myself all locked away I bet we could be great friends."

"Yeah, probably not."

Meredith giggled and shook her head.

"There you are," Derek's voice came from the door.

"Derek, Cristina took me in here against my will," Meredith pretended to whine.

Maree looked up. "Mmm, April's right. You are yummy," Maree muttered, under her breath.

Cristina heard it.

"It's Mcdreamy, not Mcyummy!" Cristina told her straight forwards.

"Oh chill!" Maree rolled her eyes.

"And who is she?" Derek questioned.

"April's cell-mate. April tried to kill her," Meredith explained.

Derek dropped the salad he was holding onto the floor.

**A/N: So the next chapter will skip ahead a few months to the courtcase. If you are a reader, please don't give up on me. I have lost many reviewers. I used to get like 25, now I get 10. I still think its alot of reviews, but i am wondering why the number dropped so much.**

**Help me out please. Explain it.**

**Also, I will send previews to five reviewers. The next chapter will get better. Don't worry. This one was mostly a filler. But there was one important part. They begin to realize how much help April really needs. The knew it before. By they begin to understand that it is psycolagical. **

**Please review. Pretty please with a cherry on top.**

**It would make my day and it would make me very happy. :)**


	18. Chapter 17: Getting Ready

**Chapter 17**

It had been three months since the first attack, and Meredith and Lexie were improving greatly.

The pain was mostly gone and the major reminder of what had happened were just the scars that were on their bodies.

"Mer," Derek's voice came from outside the bathroom. "Can I come in? Meredith?"

Derek opened the door to where Meredith was getting ready for court. But when he saw her standing there he couldn't believe what he saw.

There were tears in Meredith's eyes and she was standing there in her skirt and just a bra and looking in the miror at the scar on her stomach.

"Meredith?" Derek murmured. "What's wrong?"

He walked over to her slowly and waited for her to answer.

"It's... it's April. I can't see her. I just don't want to. I'm freaking scared of her Derek. She nearly killed me and she is in love with you. And she did _this_," she pointed to the scar on her stomach, then the one on her neck, and then the one in the middle of her forehead.

The first time she had seen the scars she was shocked. They were so terrible.

_Meredith got up to go to the bathroom in the hospital room and when she saw her reflection in the miror she gasped. She quickly pulled the bandage off of her forehead and saw the scar there._

_She saw the bruises on her cheek and her shoulders._

_Tears started in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. _

_But she quickly forced them to stop and put the bandage on her head. __She quickly dried her eyes and went to the bathroom before walking back out and over to Derek._

_She had to be brave for him._

_"Hey," he smiled at her. "Are you okay."_

_"Of course," Meredith cleared her throat and continued. "Why wouldn't I be?"_

Derek now realized the two things that was causing Meredith to cry and he kicked himself internally for not figuring it out before.

He pulled Meredith into his arms and she let him hold her. And they just stayed like that while Meredith shook with sobs.

She hated crying, but her life had been turned upside down. She deserved to be able to cry.

"Mer," Derek murmured when she calmed down a bit. "April's locked up and she can't get to you. And don't worry about the scars. I can always talk to Mark if you need a plastic seurgion, but you don't even need one. You look beautiful no matter what."

Meredith pushed her hair away from her face and looked in the miror. She just couldn't forget about that horrible scar.

Derek reached forwards and wiped her tears away.

"Here," he sighed, reaching for her shirt, which lay folded on the counter. "I'll help you finish getting ready."

Meredith sighed and couldn't help but smile when Derek held her shirt up over her head and said, "Arm up."

She rolled her eyes and comlied, picking her arms up so Derek could slide her shirt over her arms and onto her body. She watched as the scars dissapeared beneeth it.

"Thanks," Mer whispered.

"Now for your hair," Derek smiled.

"That's alright, I've got it," Meredith giggled.

Derek straightened his tie and shook his head. "Nonsence. Why do your own hair when you have a smart husband like me. I do complicated brain surgeries. I think I can do someone's hair."

Meredith rolled her eyes and shook her head. "This is not going to turn out good." She looked up to Derek. "You're looking good in the suit by the way."

Derek ran his fingers through his hair. "Why thank you. And you look lovely as always."

"Not with theses scars I don't."

"What scars?" Derek questioned.

Meredith rolled her eyes as Derek brushed her hair back behind her head. She reached for her cover up and began to apply it as he continued to brush her hair. Meredith then moved to her makeup which consisted of just blush, some eye shadow and lipstick.

As Derek did Meredith's hair he tried to twist it up into a bun, but it was hard to twist it just right. So he tried to twist it around a brush. When he went to pull the brush out it was caught in Meredith's hair and it pulled back against her head.

"Ouch! Derek what the hell are you doing?"

"N-nothing," Derek lied.

Meredith peeked up at Derek in the miror and gasped.

"Oh no," a voice came from the door.

Meredith jumped at the sound. It took her by surprise and she now hated being surprised by voices. But when she looked up she only saw Cristina.

"Cristina, what are you doing in here?"

"I came to check on my friend and see if she was ready yet... woah, what the hell did you do to her hair?"

"I was just trying to help," Derek insisted.

Cristina rolled her eyes and walked over to Meredith. "Move," she told Derek.

Derek dropped the brush and put his hand up in the air, walking out. Cristina straightened her naivy blue dress and walked over to Meredith. She picked up the hairbrush and Meredith gasped.

"Ouch!"

"Oh suck it up."

* * *

The entire car ride Derek and Meredith went over what they were going to say in court and he told her to just remember to tell the story, exactly how it happened.

But when Meredith walked into the court room she couldn't help but freeze.

When she looked to the front of the room she saw her worst nightmare sitting there in handcuffs and the fear began to run through her.

"No," she whispered. "No!"

Suddenly she was back outside of the hospital and feeling things stab into her body.

"No! Help! Please! Stop!"

"Meredith," a voice murmured, and hands touched her shoulders. She was suddenly pulled from her vision and she looked up to see Derek and the entire courtroom staring at her.

**A/N: Please review. Did you like this chapter? What would you like to see happen in court? Does this story suck? Is it still good? Please review.**


	19. Chapter 18: Court

**Chapter 18**

_Previously:_

_Suddenly she was back outside of the hospital and feeling things stab into her body._

_"No! Help! Please! Stop!"_

_"Meredith," a voice murmured, and hands touched her shoulders. She was suddenly pulled from her vision and she looked up to see Derek and the entire courtroom staring at her._

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, shaking slightly.

Their lawyer, Danielle, walked over to Meredith and whispered, "Will you be okay today?"

Meredith took a deep breath. She was Meredith Grey. She didn't get scared.

She felt her cheeks turn red in embarassment.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Meredith insisted. "Sorry," she murmured once again.

Derek kissed Meredith's cheek and walked up to the two desks at the front of the room. He and Meredith sat at the one opposite of April.

"You have been called to testify," the baliff told Meredith.

Meredith slowly walked up to the stand and sat down.

Danielle walked up to the front of the room and started to ask the questions.

"So Meredith, what were you doing on March 15, 2010 when you were attacked by April?"

Meredith cleared her throat and sat straighter, looking over to Derek who smiled encouragingly at her.

"I had gone outside to get my sweatshirt."

"And what was your sweatshirt doing outside?"

"I had eaten lunch outside earlier that day and I had left it out there."

"And what happened when you were going to get your sweatshirt?"

Meredith closed her eyes, willing the memory not to come.

_She gasped and turned her head just in time to see the scalpel stuck in the top of her arm._

"I falt something stab into my shoulder. I looked over to see a scalpel in my shoulder."

There were a few gasps from throughout the room.

"And what happened next?" Danielled asked.

Meredith squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"I saw someone else there. But it was to see who it was. I begged them to stop."

_"Stop!" she screamed._

"And did they?" Danielle asked. "Did they stop?"

_Meredith tried to turn and run but felt something cut into her back and slice across the top of it._

Meredith could almost feel the pain again. "No."

_Another sharp pain was then in her thighs, it sliced across one to the other._

"What happened next?"

"She sliced a scalpel over my back, my thighs...

_Meredith shrieked out in pain but something tied around her mouth and gagged her._

"She gagged me with the sweatshirt so people oculdn't hear me screaming."

"And what did she do next?"

"She dragged me all the way behind the hospital so I couldn't be found."

_Another pain stabbed into her side and she dropped onto her knees and screamed against the sweatshirt in her mouth._

"Then she stabbed me in the side...

_"Nighty night," a soft voice whispered._

"Right before I blacked out she whispered, 'Nighty night, sleep tight' and stabbed me in the head and stomach. And then I went unconcious."

Meredith continued to wonder why the room was shaking until she realized that she was shaking with sobs. Derek was looking at her with concered eyes.

All he wanted to do was run up there and hold her.

"Is it true that April attempted to attack again?"

"Yes," Meredith sobbed. "She came into my room and gave me an over doce of morphine. I thought she was just being a doctor, not knowing yet that it was her until she said 'Good night, sleep tight.'"

Danielle nodded her head. "Thank you Meredith. I now call Derek Shepherd to the stand."

Derek had gone up onto the stand and had told the story of how April had tried to rape him.

And then Meredith was called back up by April's lawyer.

"Meredith Grey, did April ever have a reason to want to kill you?"

"I told you, she wanted Derek and I was married to him."

"Did you ever threaten her in any way?"

"Of course not!"

"Are you sure you never said anything-

"Objection!" Danielle called. "Leading!"

"Over rulled," the judge said. "You may go on."

"Did you and April ever argue in any way?"

"I hardly knew her!"

"No further questions."

Soon Danielle called Lexie to the stand and began to question her of her story.

Lexie told about what went on in the OR and how there fight happened, how she finally took April down.

But then April's attorny went up and asked her, "So you were planning on fighting April?"

"No."

"But you picked up the scalpel."

"I saw a bloody scalpel and took it just in case."

"Why didn't you get an officer to come with you?"

"Because she would have seen them and run."

"No further questions."

Lexie got down from the stand slowly, feeling a bit thrown back.

Danielle got back up then. "I call Reed Adamson to the stand...

**A/N: So in the next chapter we will find out what Reed says and what happens to April. Sorry for not updating, but my new computer doesn't have any internet so I had to get a hold of another one in order to post this. Please review. If I get 21 reviews by tommorow I willupdate right away. :)**


	20. Chapter 19: Final decisions

**Chapter 19**

"I call Reed Adamson to the stand," Danielle said.

Reed slowly stood up, feeling everyone in the court staring at her. They all were expecting her to tell the truth.

Nobody expected Reed to lie, except for April that is. April had begged her to back her up. She had looked into Reed's eye, trying to look so innocent.

But she wasn't.

April wasn't inncoent.

As Reed passed April, April looked at her with pleading eyes. Pleading eyes that were so guilty.

That wasn't the April she knew. There was something so off about her.

Someone then walked towards Reed with a bible and asked her to put her hand on it. She carefully placed her hand on the bible, shaking slightly as she did so.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, only the truth and nothing but the truth?" he asked her.

The truth was, Reed had considered lying. She had considered covering for her, making something up about April having something wrong with her mind, that it could all be mental. That April was mental. But the more Reed thought about it, the more she realized that April needed to be locked up. April wasn't the same she used to be.

She had seriously changed.

"Ma'am?" the balif said, getting Reed's attention. "You need to swear."

Reed swallowed hard. How could she swear on a bible? She needed to lie, yet she needed to tell the truth.

If she told the truth then April would be locked away. If she lied that there was a chance that April could one day get out of jail or the mental institute or wherever the hell the put her. She could hurt somebody else.

April was so small, so harmless looking.

But as Reed looked over at Meredith who was practically shaking in her seat, she saw what April was capable of.

Meredith was such a strong and willing woman. She was never afraid of anything.

But April took that from her. She was able to break a person like Meredith, something almost impossible.

"Ma'am!" the balif was growing annoyed.

Reed opened her mouth slowly. "I-I..." she couldn't finish the sentence.

April was gone.

Her best friend had dissapeared, dissolved away. The monster that had always been living inside of April had finally taken over.

April had finaly cracked.

"Ma'am!"

Reed glanced at April who was looking a little confused and annoyed. _'What are you doing?'_ April mouthed.

Reed opened her mouth again but just broke off, shaking her head.

"Ma'am! We don't have all day! You need to swear. You _need_ to be able to tell the truth. Can you do that or not?"

Reed could feel the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "I... I...

"Ma'am?"

"No!" Reed gasped.

April's eyes widened and she clenched her jaw and fists. Everybody else gasped or sat straighter, now focused.

"I can't!" Reed gasped. "I'm so sorry! But I can't! April wants me to defend her! But... she's not herself anymore! I know my best friend and she is not a murderer. But this girl is."

"Objection!" April's atterny gasped.

"Over rulled!" the judge hushed her.

"Look, what I'm saying is, people can go crazy," Reed continued. "I mean she became obsessed with something. It wasn't just any normal obsession though. This is _Obsessed gone crazy_! It's like her mind is convincing her to do these crazy things! She's phsyco! Crazy-

"Reed!" April cried.

"Mental!" Reed continued. "She needs to be locked away, either in jail or some mental place. I know April, and this is just April gone wrong."

The judge nodded. "Well thank you for making that clear. But you really shouldn't speak out in a court room with noe permission. Thank you for your infirmation. That is all we need. Now we will take a break while the jourey makes the decision."

April had tears running down her face as Reed slowly walked past her, avoiding her gaze.

"I thought we were friends," April hissed.

Reed froze for a moment, murmuring, "I don't know who you are anymore."

* * *

Meredith ran after Reed as she left the court room and caught up to her just as she was entering the bathroom. "Reed!" she gasped.

Reed spun around with tears running down her face. She shook her head and looked at the ground. "What do you want?"

Meredith swallowed hard. "Thank you," Meredith whispered.

Suddenly, taking Reed by surprise, Meredith flung her arms around Reed and hugged her tightly.

Reed just stood there limply and cried. "Come on," Meredith sighed, pulling away. "We have to get back."

Reed grabbed a tissue and dabbed at her eyes, wiping away her shmeared make up.

"Meredith," Reed sstarted. "I am so sorry about what April did to you. I should have seen this coming."

"That's okay," Meredith cut her off. "It was nobody's fault but April's."

Reed nodded her head. "She was my best friend," she whispered.

Meredith thought about what would happen if that was Cristina and she understood. "You're not alone," Meredith assured her.

Reed looked up at Meredith and nodded, running her fingers through her red hair. "Thank you Meredith."

Suddenly the bathroom door burst open and Cristina came running in. She ran up to Meredith. "Come on Mer! They are about to get started."

Reed sighed and followed them back into the court house, Crisitna pulling Meredith by the hand.

* * *

"For attempt of rape, April Kepner has recieved a thirty years in jail. For attempt of murder, twice she has recieevd a life sentence in jail," the judge anounced.

"No," April whispered.

_This is all Reed's fault,_ she thought. _Once again she has proven not to be my friend!_

The police grabbed April's arms and slowly guided her out of the room. "No!" April screamed. "No! You can't do this to me! Reed please! Tell them the truth! Please!"

Meredith looked back at Reed who had hidden her face and was sobbing to herself.

And then the police dragged April away. That was the last time Meredith had ever seen April and would ever have to.

**A/N: So only one or two chapters left to go. I would love to hear comments. Review! Please!**


	21. Chapter 20: Peace and Safety

**Chapter 20**

Meredith was overwhelmed by everyone who were hugging her and congradulating her on April being locked away in prison for life. She waited until everyone turned away and she ran out of the building as fast as she possibly could.

The second Meredith was outside she breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, after everything that happened, she felt a moment of peace. The breeze hit her face and seemed to wash away the stress she felt. A lone tear slowly rolled down her cheek. She felt relief. April was finally locked away. She would never have to face her again.

Meredith wrapped her arms her stomach and took in as much fresh air as she could. She nearly chocked on the air that flooded through her. But she was thankful for it.

The air erased her mind for a moment and she sighed in contentment.

But she didn't hear her name being called. She didn't hear the footsteps aproaching. So when the hand landed down on her shoulder she jumped and screamed in teror, remembering the last time that she hadn't been expecting to have anyone waching her. The time that she was nearly killed.

"Relax Grey," it was Alex's voice. "I just came to find you. Shepherd's been looking everywhere for you. He's gettin' all worried and crap."

Meredith nodded her head and tried to catch her breath, but she couldn't.

That's when Alex noticed the tears running down Meredith's cheeks. "Mer," he murmured, suddenly concerned, but not really showing it. "You okay?"

Meredith nodded slowly and Alex just sighed, a little unsure of what to do. Instead he just took Meredith into his arms and held for a moment while she cried.

"Life sucks sometimes Mer. But they put that bitch in jail. You'll never have to see her again."

"I-I-I know... it's just... I can't stop crying."

Alex released Meredith just as Derek came running through the door. His suit jacket had been unbuttoned, reveiling the shirt underneath and his tie was loosened. His jacket blew back behind him as he ran.

"Meredith!" e called. "Are you okay?"

Meredith turned away from Alex, still crying and still gasping for air.

"She can't stop crying," Alex exclaimed.

"Okay, I've got her," Derek assured Alex. "Can we please have a moment?"

"Whatever," Alex muttered, turning and walking away.

Derek opened his arms to Meredith and she ducked into them. "I'm afraid," she whispered.

"I know," Derek murmured. "I understand. But April is locked away for life."

"No," Meredith shook her head. "I'm afraid of losing you. I'm tired of being seperated from you. I nearly died. I can't take that happening again."

"Shh," Derek hushed her, rubbing her back slowly. "I'm not going anywhere. Nothing can ever take you away from me."

"I love you," Meredith whispered, holing Derek tighter. "I love you so much. That's never gonna change."

"I love you too," Derek murmured into Meredith's hair.

Meredith looked over Derek's shoulder and saw Cristina and Lexie standing in the doorway. Lexie waved sheepishly and Cristina rolled her eyes and smacked Cristina in the back of the head.

"We have an audience," Meredith whispered. "We should go home."

"Okay," Derek sighed. "They want a show, we'll give 'em one."

Derek wrapped his arms around Meredith's waist and slowly leaned in to kiss her. Meredith slowly deepened the kiss, running her fingers through Derek's hair.

And then they forgot that it was a show, forgot that they were trying to prove something. They were just lost in their own little world.

But it broke and fell to peices when they heard the loud, booming laughing. They spun around to find the source of the voice.

Mark stood there, shaking his head. "Snd you call me the whore."

Derek rolled his eyes and snaked an arm around Meredith's waist. "Come on Mer. Let's go home."

Meredith giggled and Derek took her towards the car. Meredith opened her car door and heard someone scream her name from far away.

Meredith turned around to see Lexie running towards her. "Meredith! Wait up!"

Meredith spun round and smiled at Lexie who was tripping over her own feet, running towards her.

"Hey," Lexie said as she got closer. "I just wanted to say congradulations.

"Thanks Lex."

"Aren't you glad this this is all over?" Lexie asked.

"It's not," Meredith said. "I'll always have the memories... and the scars."

Meredith pulled the sweater she was wearing down a bit and Lexie saw the pink scar on her shoulder. Lexie rolled her eyes and pointed to her neck where the was a small pink scar. "This is where she tried to stab me in the throat. It nearly killed me. But it also reminds me that I didn't die, that I faught to stay alive. It reminds me of how strong I can be. Yours should remind you that you survived it. It was in the past. We can move on. It's just a mark on our skin. But in our hearts we know the truth. She didn't kill us. We beat her."

A tear ran down Meredith's cheek. "Did I ever say thank you?" she whispered.

"For what?"

"For having April locked away. For risking your life because of me."

"Nobody messes with my sister," Lexie assured her. "We Grey's have to stick together."

Meredith quickly pulled Lexie into a hug and whispered, "Love you Lex."

"Love you too," Lexie said, pulling back.

Meredith smiled, ducking into the car. She waved at Cristina who was standing in the parking lot, hlding Owen's hand. Crisdtina gave a quick wave and then walked away toward her car with Owen.

* * *

As Meredith and Derek walked into their room Meredith could feel the exaustion swarming through her.

She nearly fell onto the bed, her legs hanigng off the bottom of it and Derek flopped down beside her. "So what now?" Derek murmured.

Meredith smirked, devilishly and leaned into kiss Derek again. Their lips moved together for a moment before Meredith stopped moving and Derek pulled away to see what was wrong, only to find that she was asleep.

Derek chuckled to himself and slid his arms under Meredith, lifting her up so he could move her to the top of the bed. He slid the comforter out of the way and place Meredith down. He placed the comfortor on top of Meredith and smiled softly at her. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Mer. You're safe now."

Derek stripped out of his cloths and put on a pair of sweatpants. He got into bed and curled up next to Meredith, enjoying the peace that they now had.

They were safe.

**A/N: So sorry that I took so long to update. I got really into a book. It was _The Host_. You all should read it.**

**Anyways, inly the epilogue left.**


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Time past and things slowly began to go back to normal. Meredith and Derek got back into their work. Cristina and Meredith began joking again and eating lunch together like nothing had happened. Reed began to wear a smile to work again, and soon she suddenly had her bubbly attitude back. Lexie and Mark were back together and happy. Alex, still missing Izzie, found himself staring at Reed every now and then. It was Meredith who finally set the two up together. Alex was now that happy Alex that he was when he still had Izzie. Meredith did still avoid the back of the hospital, but only because of the momories.

It seemed to be that everyone was happy. The only problem was... there were still the night mares.

* * *

_"What are you doing here?" Meredith demanded._

_April laughed her annoying, high pitched laugh. "Did you honsetly think I would give up that easily Meredith Grey?" _

_Meredith backed up but was stopped short by something big and hard. A wall. She was in that old alley behind the hospital once again. Meredith let out a loud scream as blood began to appear on the ground, spreading out under her feet. It took her a minute before she realized that the blood was coming from her. It was spilling out from her body very slowly. She shivered as the warm liquid trickled down her skin and her knees gave out from under her. Suddenly the whole world tipped and she was falling. Her head bounced against the ground and she could feel something sticking out of it. Scalpel._

_Meredith was surprised to find that she had enough energy to scream again. But her scream was cut off as she was gagged by a sweatshirt. She reached up and pulled it away from her mouth slowly._

_"He's mine now," April giggled._

_"Derek... will never... be yours," Meredith choked out. "He's... mine! He... loves... me!"_

_"Well when he finds out your dead he'll be looking for a shoulder to cry on," April said, pouting her lip, mockingly. "He likes me. I can tell."_

_Meredith felt something slicing down her back slowly... gradually... painfully. Meredith screamed out and was gagged again as she began to bleed to death._

_"Meredith!" a voice called. Derek. "Meredith!"_

Meredith a hand rubbing her back slowly and she gasped. "Meredith," the voice repeated.

Meredith sat upright on the couch she had fallen asleep on and found herself staring right into Derek's eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "You were having a bad dream I think."

Meredith nodded slowly. "April," she whispered.

"April's gone now," Derek said. "She's locked away in prison for life. She can never get out. Everything's going to be okay."

Meredith sighed and Derek reached up to brush her fingers across her cheek. She didn't know she had been crying until he wiped the tears away.

"She's gone now," Meredith whispered. "Just a bad dream."

"Correct," Derek agreed. "All gone. No more April. April went bye bye."

Meredith rolled her eyes and giggled. "You are crazy Derek Shepherd."

"And you are beautiful Meredith Grey."

Meredith giggled again and then changed the subject. "So what time did you get home? I tried waiting up for you but I fell asleep."

"Sorry," Derek said, sheepishly. "I was in surgery. It lasted longer than I thought it would."

"That's alright. I just had something to tell you."

"Is that why there is open Chinese food on the table?"

"Yeah," Mer said.

"So what is it that you have to tell me?" Derek smirked.

"Guess."

"Uh... you've got a cool surgery."

"Come on be creative."

"You're dying your hair pink," Derek smirked.

"Ha ha," Meredith said sarcastically. "How 'bout a little less creative."

"I give up!" Derek gave in.

Meredith smiled softly to herself and slowly stood up, wrapping her arms around his hips. "I am pregnant," she said.

Derek's eyes widened and his mouth fell open and slowly formed into a small smile. "Oh my gosh," he whispered. "You're pregnant."

"Tell me something I don't know," Meredith giggled.

Meredith fell back onto the sofa, bringin Derek down with her. For the first time in months Meredith forgot alltogether about April Kepner.

* * *

April smirked to herself, as she walked back and forth through the cell she would now live in for the rest in her life. She just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't honestly think I would give up that easily, did you?" April whispered, and laughed evily.

The end?

**A/N: That's the end of the story. Did you like it? Did you hate it? I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter? Could you guys please review this chapter? Just review this story _please!_ This was one of my favorite stories to write, and my most popular one. Thanks to everone who reviewd and/ or read my story.**


End file.
